Lord Hadrian Potter Black : Golden Wizard
by Hadrian Potter Black
Summary: Read as Harry becomes his own man. After facing many hardships Harry finally finds happiness in family and friends .Powerful Harry. Harry/ Multi. This is a crossover between HP/MARVEL/DC/GTA. Lordships, alliances, power, horcruxes, Master of Death.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does!

Chapter 1

Harry Potter walked alone to Gryffindor tower from Dumbledore's office after his weekly "lessons ". He was shocked to learn that Voldemort may have created seven horcruxes. The prospect of killing Voldemort seemed far away now. Harry is being referred to Chosen One by Wizarding Britain. He defeated the Dark lord as a baby. Now they were expecting him to repeat the miracle again. Then there was the prophecy. One with the power to defeat the dark lord arrives… Harry sighed. The loss of his Godfather still plagued him. He was tired. It was not helping that Hermione is not talking to him over the book of Half Blood Prince, whoever he is. The only bright spot in his life was his developing friendship with Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin. Harry still didn't know how that happened. It all began just before December.

_Flashback_

_Harry was returning to Gryffindor common room after his meeting with Dumbledore. It was nearing curfew. Harry really didn't want to found by Filch or Snape, so he took out his Map to check. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good". Harry gave a sigh of relief. The area was deserted. Filch was in his office and Snape was patrolling dungeons._

_Just as he was about to close the map, Harry spotted the dot labeling Draco Malfoy on the sixth floor. "What was he doing wandering about at this time of night alone?" Harry took one of the secret passageways to reach sixth floor corridor. He spotted a blond head just vanishing around the corner. Harry ran quickly down the corridor. He spotted the Ferret in the distance. Just as he was about to reach an unused classroom, Malfoy stopped. _

_Suddenly Harry bumped into something in front of him. Before he could cry out, Harry was yanked into the classroom by an invisible person. Harry was about to pull out his wand, when he found himself disarmed. A minute or two passed and then the person holding him released their hold on Harry. He was about to retaliate when the person disabled their invisibility spell. _

_Harry saw a beautiful pair of blues staring at him. The person pulled back. Harry found himself staring at Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Queen of Slytherin. She was very pretty with blue eyes, blond hair that framed her pale aristocratic face, full red lips and haughty demeanor. But her eyes were cold; devoid of expression. Her face was stony. Daphne was the epitome of Pureblood aristocracy._

_"__Potter,"_

_"__Greengrass"_

_"__What's the Gryffindor Golden Boy doing wandering about at night? asked Daphne, staring hard at Harry. Harry felt a bit afraid. She had a reputation for cursing boys who dared to make a move on her. But Harry stared straight back at her and replied, "Same thing could be asked about you". _

_"__None of your business, Potter" she replied._

_"__Oh yes it is. Were you keeping guard for Malfoy? " snarled Harry._

_"__I would never do such a thing for the ferret" spat Daphne._

_"__So you were following him too?, asked Harry._

_Daphne glared at Harry for a couple of seconds, and then sighed. "Yes."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow._

_"__Look Potter, not all of us in Slytherin bows down to the stuck up git. And my family does not support the Dark Lord. We are on the neutral side. I overheard Pansy telling Millicent that Draco was given some important job. He seems to be disappearing at odd times and my friend Tracy believes he's up to something. She wanted to follow him around."_

_"__Then why are you here?, asked Harry._

_"__Potter, Tracy is my best friend and I love her to bits, but she has doesn't have an iota of sneakiness in her and if Draco catches her, I don't want to think about it." Daphne shuddered._

_"__So what did you find?", asked Harry._

_Daphne looked at him suspiciously. "Malfoy's onto something. I'm sure he was behind what happened to Katie Bell. And if he is, I want to make him pay" said Harry, his green eyes glowing._

_Daphne took a step back. "Do you think so?", she asked._

_Harry nodded. _

_"__Since both of us are on the same side, why don't we work together?, asked Harry, holding out his hand. Daphne looked at Harry, as if assessing him. She nodded and shook his hand._

_"__Remember Potter, we are not supposed to be seen together. Do not-"Harry held up his hand. "I know me being the Gryffindor Golden Boy and all. Do they really call me that? asked Harry._

_Daphne smirked. "Guess I can live with one more title , said Harry grinning at her._

_Daphne rolled her eyes. 'Of course Potter". Then she was gone. _

They met secretly in unused classrooms. Harry enjoyed Daphne's company. She was cold and aloof, but quite witty and sarcastic. They have been friends for a couple of months now, Harry was sure he felt something more than friendship, but he knew a war was coming. Harry did not want to put her in danger. He will wait. Once Voldemort is defeated, Harry will ask her on a date.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does!

Chapter 2

Harry was just leaving library and heading to dinner, when he was handed a parchment by a third year Ravenclaw. "From Professor Dumbledore", she squeaked. Harry thanked her and opened the parchment.

Harry,

Come to my office after dinner.

Dumbledore

Harry reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate frogs", said Harry. The statue moved aside. Harry stepped onto the revolving stairs. The stairs stopped moving when he reached the door. He knocked.

"Enter", came Dumbledore's voice. The aged Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat behind his great desk. He looked tired but happy. Dumbledore rarely looked better these days. "Ah Harry. Come in dear boy." Harry sat down. "We will not be covering anything about Tom tonight. As you know Harry, Voldemort is gathering more followers every day. My sources inform that he is recruiting from many European countries. Dementors have joined him, as well as werewolves, giants, vampires and more. He is slowly building his army. It will only be a matter of time before he makes a move on Hogwarts". Dumbledore sighed and sat back. He removed his half-moon glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Silence reigned in the large circular room. Even Fawkes was silent.

"What's the Ministry doing to stop the Death Eaters, Sir?" asked Harry.

"At present, they are doing their best. But I'm afraid it will not be enough. Voldemort's spies have infiltrated the Ministry, they control many high offices. As soon as Ministry falls, he will try to take over Hogwarts".

Dumbledore got up from his chair and moved towards a large window. The window looked over the Black lake. "I'm an old man Harry; I don't have much time to live. When I move onto my next great adventure, the weight of the wizarding world shall fall upon you."

"Of course, I'm the Chosen One, isn't?, said Harry , bitterly. "It's my responsibility after all." Dumbledore turned to look at him. He looked very sad. "I'm sorry I failed you, Harry. I should have given you proper training before. I did not want you to carry such a huge burden. I wanted you to have a happy childhood."

"The Dursleys saw to that, didn't they?, said Harry.

"Once again I can only apologize to you Harry. Forgive this old man for the mistakes he made. But now I am going to make sure you get the proper training to defeat Voldemort once and for all."

"What are u going to teach me Sir?, asked Harry.

"Alas, I'm a dying man and my time's up. No Harry, I will not be the person to train you. I've asked a great friend of mine to train you."

"Is it Mad-eye?, asked Harry apprehensively.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No dear boy. He is as old as I am. His magical power is on par with that of the Founders. He is a mage. He has fought battles and emerged victorious. He leads his own army. He inspires thousands of wizards and witches to fights for the truth."

Harry stared at Dumbledore. His mouth wide open. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Donald Ignacious McGrugal."

"Harry, Donald is the founder and the leader of German Wizards Army. The Army was formed in the 1930's to defeat Grindelwald. But they were not strong enough to stop Grindelwald's forces or Voldemort's. But they improved over the years under Donald's tutelage and now are a force to be reckoned with. They use both wizard and muggle means to fight a war. They are the best trained soldiers amongst other countries. After Grindelwald's defeat, the German Ministry of Magic funded the army using the monitories taken from Grindelwalds men."

"Do other countries have their own wizarding military?" asked Harry.

"Yes, they do, Harry. Britain, France, U.S, India, China, Russia among many other. But sadly the British Wizards Army is in a poor condition, they do not have much manpower or resources to fight Voldemort".

"Thanks to the Ministry" said Harry, ruefully.

"That's why I'm looking to them for help", said Dumbledore. "I'm sure with power of the German army on our side, we will have a better chance of victory." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. Harry knew right then that he was going to make it through the war.


	3. Chapter 3

Lonetigar20 and Ana Luisa: Thank you for your valuable comments.

I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.

Hi guys. Sorry about the delay. I had to get my laptop fixed. Now I'm BACK.

I'm going to do a time skip in this story. The last chapter ended on a positive note. After that the story continues in according to JKR's HBP. Harry and Dumbledore returns from the horcrux hunt. Snape kills Dumbledore. The locket turns out to be a fake. Now Dumbledore's funeral is over.

Also I'm changing the timeline. In this story, Harry was born in 31st July 2000. Now it's 2017. Why I'm changing, you will see…

Chapter 3

Dumbledore's white tomb glowed brilliantly in the morning sun. The wizards and witches who attended the funeral were leaving.

Harry was standing with Ron and Hermione. They were waiting for the carriages that would take them to the station to board the Express. Harry looked over at the tomb. Dumbledore's dead. Harry's mentor, grandfather figure has gone. Last year Harry lost Sirius, now Dumbledore. The people Harry cared for were leaving him.

Sure, Dumbledore left him with the Dursleys , kept him ignorant of the things he should have known. But Dumbledore was like a Grandfather to him .Now Harry only had his best friends with him. A lone tear ran down his cheeks.

Harry felt like someone was watching him. He looked over and found Daphne staring at him, worryingly. Even adorned in her mourning robes, she looked exquisite. Daphne was standing with her parents and her sister Astoria. She lifted a delicate eyebrow slowly, asking if he was okay. Harry gave slight nod. She gave him a slight smile and turned away. Harry felt lightness in his heart. A small smile came to his lips.

Hogwarts Express was thundering along the beautiful country side. The normal cacophony of sounds in the train was missing. It seems Dumbledore's death has affected almost everyone in the train. Harry sat by the window staring outside. Ron was snoring. Hermione was reading. The journey passed in silence.

The train pulled into Platform 9\3 Quarters. As soon as students exited the train, they were whisked away by their parents. There was no greeting or goodbyes. People were scared. There was Aurors everywhere. Many Order members were there, including Remus Lupin. He smiled at Harry and squeezed his shoulder. Mad Eye came forward.

"Security has been tightened around Privet Drive, Potter. You are not allowed to leave the house. And please don't let your owl out. The Death Eaters may recognize her.", said Moody.

"Then how will I contact my friends?" asked Harry.

Moody shared a long look with Lupin. "I'm afraid you will not be able to contact your friends this summer. It's for their safety as well."

Harry looked down at his feet. Hermione squeezed his hand and Ron thumped Harry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It can't be helped." said Remus.

"It's alright", replied Harry. "I understand."

Just then Hermione's parents arrived. They shook hands with everyone. Dan Granger steered Harry away from the others. He looked kindly at Harry. "How are you holding up Harry?" he asked.

"Alright.", said Harry. Hermione came and stood beside him. "Dad, where is it?" she asked.

Dan passed a package to Harry. "Open it when you get home, alright?" he said.

Harry thanked him and placed the package in his trunk. Lupin came over to Harry. "Your Uncle is waiting Harry." he said. Harry nodded.

He bid Goodbye to everyone and pushed his trolley towards Uncle Vernon, who was standing near his car. Harry placed his trunk and Hedwig's cage in the boot and climbed into the backseat. Harry gave a last wave to his friends and they were off.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.

Chapter 4

Harry changed into his pajamas and sat down on his bed. It had been a long month. The Dursleys left him alone for the most part. Harry still did chores around the house. The good thing was even if the Order has banned his contact with his friends; Harry talked to Hermione every day.

It was a mobile phone in the package Dr. Granger gave him. It was not like the one Harry had seen Uncle Vernon use. This one was big, stylish and black in color. Samsung Galaxy Note 8. Hermione called it a smartphone. She taught him how to use the phone and use social media like Whatsapp , Facebook , Twitter etc. already installed by Dan. Hermione sent pictures of herself and family. She introduced her Uncles, Aunts and cousins through videocall. Harry felt like he was part of Hermione's family. Even in this miserable summer Harry found happiness.

It was two days before Harry's birthday, Hermione has arrived at The Burrow for Bill and Fluer's wedding. Remus called Harry from Hermione's phone.

"Hello"

"Remus?" asked Harry. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Harry, thank you. Listen, we're coming to pick you up on 30th morning. Make sure you are packed and ready to leave".

Harry smiled in delight. "Thank you."

"The moment we leave the protections on your Uncle's house will fall. So I want you to persuade the Dursleys to leave." said Remus.

"Where will you take them?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry. They will be moved to a safer location tomorrow. I'm afraid it's your job to make them leave Harry.", said Remus.

"Alright".

That night a huge argument broke out in Number 4 Privet Drive.

"We are not leaving this house. I'm not afraid of freaks", bellowed Vernon. "You want us to leave, so you and your freaks can have this house? No Sir".

"Look you are not safe here. The moment I leave, the protections put by Dumbledore will fall. They will be able to find this house easily", said Harry.

Knowing that Vernon will never accede to his request, Harry turned to his Aunt. "Aunt Petunia you must have heard of the horrors about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You are the last living relative of my mother, and I don't want to see you die. If Death Eaters find this house, they will torture you to death."

Harry was about to leave for his bedroom, when Petunia asked him to wait. She pulled her husband to the living room and closed the door. Harry could hear Petunia pleading with Vernon.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and found Dudley looking at him. "What?"

"Thank you for helping us out.", said Dudley. Harry smiled.

"I don't like you, but I don't hate you. The protections around this house kept me safe from Voldemort's men all these years. Consider this as a repayment."

Dudley held out his hand and Harry took it. Harry heard sniffling behind him and saw a teary eyed Petunia and a fidgeting Vernon. Vernon cleared his throat. "We are leaving first thing in the morning."

Harry smiled. "Alright, then I will inform-". Vernon cut him off. "I don't want to be assisted by your lot. We will find our way." Harry shrugged and went upstairs to his room. Once, he was in the room, Harry sent a message to Hermione that the Dursleys were leaving. Harry changed and lay down on the bed. He couldn't sleep. This was his last night in Durzkakban. Tomorrow Harry will be leaving for good.

When Harry came down next morning, he couldn't find the Dursleys anywhere. Harry opened the front door and found the drive empty. Harry sighed. He made himself a sandwich and settled down to wait for his guard.

Sometime later Harry heard a knock on the front door. He opened the window by the door and peered out. Two men and a woman in business suits waited outside. Looks like they came to meet Uncle Vernon. Harry called out, "Who's there?"

The woman responded, "Wotcher, Harry."

"Tonks'!

Harry was about to open the door, when he remembered to ask questions to ascertain their identity.

"What happens soon after you enter the doghouse?", Harry asked Tonks.

Tonks scowled, but answered, "I get tripped over by that umbrella stand".

"Okay, you are cleared. What about these two?" asked Harry, indicating the two men.

"Harry, its Remus and Mad Eye," replied Tonks. Harry stared.

Tonks giggled. "They are under glamour spells", she said.

Lupin smiled at Harry and Moody grunted "let's go".

Remus and Mad eye grabbed Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

Harry exited the front door and stopped dead. There, parked on the drive was a magnificent Black Mercedes Benz S class limo, complete with a uniformed chauffer leaning against the car. 'Wow".

"Where did you get it?" exclaimed Harry.

"Oh, we borrowed one for the day. Like it?" said Remus.

"Love it." said Harry.

"Hop in."

The chauffer opened the back door for Harry when he neared the car. He smiled at Harry.

"My name is Gunther, Heir Potter. I'm your driver for the day", said the man with a German accent.

"Call me Harry.' Gunther nodded.

Harry got into the backseat. He was followed by Moody. Lupin got into the other side. Harry was sandwiched between the two older wizards. Remus smiled apologetically. "In case we have to defend from both sides". Harry nodded. Tonks climbed into the front seat. Gunther eased the huge car off the driveway and onto the road. They never noticed a big brown rat hurrying away.

After a while, Gunther pulled off the road and into a side road leading to an abandoned warehouse. He drove the car inside, turned it around and stopped. He started fiddling with controls. "Eh, why did we stop?" asked Tonks. Harry noticed both Remus and Mad Eye were holding onto their wands tightly. Moody's magical was fixed on Gunther's head.

"We have a long way to go and needs to be prepared in case of an attack", replied Gunther. He activated a display and started hitting options. Muggle repelling, Invisibility shield, radar and magic sensors. Harry had seen enough sci-fi movies to know this was not a normal car. He grinned and sat back and made himself comfortable. Gunther winked at Harry through the rearview mirror and Harry knew he was going to enjoy this ride.

"The car is now invisible?" asked Moody. Gunther nodded. Moody opened the door and looked around and then back at the car. "It is indeed,"

Gunther drove the car outside. Before they reached the main road, Gunther stabbed another button. The steering wheel changed into one resembling a plane's. Harry felt excitement flowing through him.

The car moved slowly along the small road and they felt the ground leaving beneath them. The Order members stared at Gunther. He chuckled. "Yes, this car can fly". Soon they were flying above country side.

They flew for an hour when the radar display started beeping. Small dots were approaching the car. "We've got company" mumbled Tonks. They could see figures in the distance, flying towards them. Death Eaters were flying on broomsticks. They started hurling hexes on the car. Harry looked at Gunther. He was relaxed, as if he was driving on a peaceful country road.

"How did they find us?" asked Harry. Gunther shook his head. Then Remus rolled the window down and sniffed. "Werewolves. They smelled the car."

"Damn.", muttered Gunther. "Alright, you want to play, then let's play". Gunther deactivated the invisibility shield.

"What are you doing", barked Moody. The German ignored him.

Death Eaters tried every dark spells they knew at the car, even the killing curse, but to no avail. The car flew ahead, its journey uninterrupted. Harry could see Death Eaters shouting something to each other and they flew on each side of the car and started throwing hexes simultaneously. They kept at it for some time and then without any warning, Gunther dropped the car a few feet. The Death Eaters got hit by each other's hexes. Many fell off their brooms. Mad eye grunted appreciatively.

Gunther hit a button on the display and a stunning sphere was woven around the car in a mile distance. The Death Eaters were stunned and they fell into their death below, leaving the sky clear of dark wizards.

The occupants in the car let out a relieved sigh. "Whew, that was close", exclaimed Remus.

"It's not over yet. Looks like Voldemort has send reinforcements", said Gunther.

Many tightly packed dots were seen on the display. "There are about fifty of them," said Remus.

Gunther smiled grimly. "You lot are light wizards, right?" They all nodded. "Then this is not for your eyes."

Then he clicked randomly at the display, activating body armor. Suddenly the car was covered every inch from bonnet to tail in armor, leaving the interior dark. They could not see outside. Gunther pulled on a pair of sunglasses. Now he could see through his glasses.

Outside Death Eaters were once again throwing hexes at the car and some of them jumped on the roof and started to use diffindo. They even tried to rip through the metal. This gave Gunther an idea. Death Eaters surrounded the car. Gunther activated Human magnet. Suddenly Death Eaters found themselves attached to the car. All of them were pulled off their brooms and stuck on the bonnet, roof, tail and even under the car. Gunther made sure they all are attached to the car. Then he went for the kill.

With a manic grin on his face, which alarmed the occupants in the car, Gunther activated Electricity shield. The Death Eaters started screaming and twitching as volts of electricity passed through them. Blood came out of their nose and ears. Gunther let the shield going on for a couple of minutes, before switching it off. He used outside cameras to make sure the Death Eaters are dead. Then he activated invisibility shield and flew to the ground.

Gunther flew high above the ground and deactivated the magnet dropping the lifeless bodies of Voldemort's men unceremoniously into the ground. He deactivated the body armor and now the other occupants could see out of the window.

The car was hovering over the ground. Harry, Tonks, Remus and Mad eye stared at the bodies littering the open field. They all stared at Gunther who had a contented smile in his face." Let's leave before Voldemort sends more men, shall we?" he asked. They nodded. "Alright, hold on". He activated the Nitro and they were off, rocketing towards the Burrow.

Harry could see the Weasley home as they reached the village of Ottery St Catchpole. The car descended and touched the ground. Gunther drove the car past the gate of the Burrow and parked in front of the house. They all climbed out of the car. Harry started to walk towards the Weasleys, who were waiting on their front step. Before he could reach them, Harry was knocked back by Hermione and Ginny, had thrown themselves onto Harry in a hug.

"HARRY"!

"We were attacked by Death Eaters." said Remus. Molly clapped a hand over her mouth. "We're fine Molly. Gunther took care of them."

Molly shook Gunther's hand vigorously, thanking him profusely. By this time Harry was free of Hermione and Ginny and he had his hands around the girls, which Gunther noticed. He winked at Harry, causing the teen to blush.

"Thank you, Gunther.", said Harry.

"I didn't do anything. The car saved all of us." said Gunther, patting the car's bonnet.

"Listen Gunther, I don't care how much this will cost me. One day I am going to buy this car, even if I have to empty the Potter vaults." Gunther laughed and tipped his cap off to Harry.

Remus laughed at Harry. " You are just like your Dad and Sirius, Harry". Harry grinned.

Soon Mrs. Weasley ushered them inside to have lunch. Gunther excused himself and left in the car. Harry stared wistfully at the car, then followed the others inside.

It was evening; Harry was walking slowly, deep in thought. He felt a presence nearby and looked up to see Mr. Weasley walking beside him.

"So, you are turning seventeen Harry. You will be an adult in the wizarding world, "said Arthur. Harry smiled. "Will you be claiming your Lordship soon?"

"Not yet, Mr. Weasley. It will have to wait," said Harry. "I'm not ready to take up such responsibilities. I have to finish the work Dumbledore started."

Arthur nodded. "Albus requested us to help you in your endeavor." He squeezed Harry's shoulder. "You are not alone in this Harry."

Harry smiled in gratitude. They walked in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own HP. JKR does!

Chapter 5

Next day was Harry's birthday. He received gifts from all the Weasleys, Hermione and many of his friends. The moment he stepped into the living room, Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a tight hug. "Happy Birthday, Harry, dear".

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's not every day a young man turns seventeen, we will be having a celebratory dinner tonight" said Mrs. Weasley. Harry tried to object. "No, you shall have a proper birthday party, Harry." Harry acquiesced and went to Ron's bedroom to put away his gifts. When he opened the room he saw a house elf sitting on his bed.

"Hello. Who are you?" asked Harry. The elf smiled and handed Harry a package. "I'm Twinky, Sir. I work for the Greengrass family. I have a gift from Miss Daphne." Harry thanked her and opened the package to find a Dragon hide jacket and a letter.

_Dear Harry_

_Happy Birthday! How's your summer? We are in hiding. Most of the neutral families are either at hiding or joined The Dark Lord. I hope you are safe. I'm enjoying my summer, as always. I'm not sure of returning to Hogwarts this year. What about you? I miss our usual talks, Harry. Hope to meet you soon._

_Daphne_

Harry grinned happily. He was worried about Daphne. Harry knew Lucius Malfoy was trying to get a contract signed between Draco and Daphne. Now they are safe in hiding and Greengrass family has not joined Vodemort.

Then Harry noticed a package on his bed. Harry opened his gift carefully. There was a box containing three vials and a letter. He opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all, I would like to wish you a Happy Birthday. I have never met you in person, Harry. But I have heard all about your adventures at Hogwarts from Albus. You got better of Tom every single time. I know you had assistance, but in the end it will be between you and him. But remember, you are not alone in this. My job is to prepare you for the final battle. I know you are given an important task by Albus. If you need assistance, I'm willing to help you. Please come to the G.W.A base in Germany after the Weasley wedding, Harry. We have plenty to talk about. _

_P.S. The vials contain certain information that may assist you on your long journey. These are memories, Harry. You do not need a pensive to watch them. Just drag a memory to your forehead, close your eyes and feel the memory becomes a part of you. It is permanent. Have fun. _

_Donald McGrugal_

Harry slowly pulled a memory to his forehead and he felt the memory become a part of him, his magic. He felt wonderful. Harry grabbed his wand and placed an intruder ward on his door. Harry could feel information loading his brain. Jinxes, charms, curses, wards and runes. "Wow".

Harry repeated the same with second memory. Harry now knew how to duel, how to make portkeys, how to create illusions, to make himself invisible, to hide his scent… The final memory made Harry laugh in delight. He hid the box quickly and ran down towards the Mr. Weasley's shed. Harry skidded to a stop in front of the door followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what happened?" cried Hermione, clutching her side. Harry didn't answer. He waved his wand dispelling the wards placed around the shed and opened the door.

Hermione's mouth was wide open. Ron stared and stared. "Bloody hell". Harry was grinning madly. There, parked in the shed was Gunther's car. The same Black Mercedes. By then, the other Weasleys had joined them.

"It's Gunther's car!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

Harry shook his head. "No Mrs. Weasley, this car's mine". They all stared at him. Harry explained.

"Lord McGrugal sent this car as a gift for me. The car is very special. Once I'm inside this car, nothing, not even the Killing Curse can harm me. It's an added protection of sorts. I believe this car will be very useful on our mission."

"So the car is owned by the G.W.A?" asked Charlie. Harry grinned.

"No, I own this car. There has to be an owner's document somewhere." said Harry. He found the owner's document and multiplied them and handed over to others. The car belonged to Hadrian James Potter.

"It's amazing, Harry. With this car you will be quite protected. But you must make sure nobody apart from us knows about this car." said Mr. Weasley. Harry nodded. Arthur pulled out his wand and said, "I Arthur Weasley, Head of House Weasley, hereby do swear on my life and magic to protect Harry Potter's secrets and not to reveal them in any form. So mote it be." They all were stunned.

"Arthur, what did you do?" shrieked Molly. Arthur looked intently at his wife. She turned to look at Harry and then repeated the vow after her husband. Soon all the Weasleys, Hermione and Fleur made their vows. Harry was shocked.

"You shouldn't have-", started Harry. Arthur held up his hand.

"Harry, you are family. We will do the same for any of my children."

"Thank you"

"Now, onto more fun things. Tell us what this car can do" said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry got into the driving seat and started the ignition. The display came on and he entered the password. Harry started the engine. The others looked on eagerly. "The car looks a bit big for you, Harry, you should have been given a smaller one." said Ginny. Harry grinned mischievously. He scrolled through the names in the display and selected Audi R8. Immediately, the car transformed. In place of the sedan, there was a sports coupe. Harry's friends were shocked. Harry changed the color into white and changed number plates into American plates.

"Harry, we can easily merge into busy roads. We can easily shake off pursuers and merge into traffic." exclaimed Hermione. "Well, come on take us for a ride." Harry changed the car into a dark red BMW 7 Series. Harry stepped out of the car.

"I would like you to do the honors, Mr. Weasley." said Harry. Arthur smiled eagerly and got into the driver's seat with Molly and the others in the back seat. Harry taught Arthur how to drive. Soon they were flying low over the courtyard.

Harry spent the morning teaching the others how to drive. It was almost lunchtime, when Harry remembered to send a reply to Daphne's letter. He walked back to Ron's room and sat down on his bed. Harry shouted "Dobby".

There was a pop. Dobby the house elf appeared in front of Harry. "The Great Harry Potter Sir called Dobby?" asked Dobby, his large eyes looking at Harry with adoration. Harry kneeled down to the elf's eye level.

"Yes, Dobby. I did." said Harry in a much softer voice. "How are you my friend?" Dobby lunged at Harry and hugged him. "Harry Potter Sir calls Dobby a friend" said Dobby, tears in his eyes.

"You are my friend, Dobby." said Harry, patting Dobby's back. "Can you do something for me?"

Dobby straightened himself immediately and asked, "What can Dobby do for you, Sir?"

"Do you know Daphne Greengrass?"

Dobby nodded. "Miss Greeny used to attend Balls at Dobby's old master's home."

"Can you deliver a letter to Daphne from me?"

"Yes, Sir."

Harry smiled and started to write the letter.

_Dear Daphne_

_How are you? How's your family? I am currently at "my second home". I am enjoying my stay here. Don't worry about me. I'm always surrounded by people and behind powerful wards. I will not be returning to Hogwarts either. My friends are planning a birthday party in the evening. I wish you could attend. Maybe we can celebrate next year. I hope this letter finds you behind your formidable wards. _

_Harry_

Harry put the letter in an envelope and gave the letter to Dobby. "Be careful, Dobby." Dobby bowed low to Harry and disappeared.

An hour later, Harry was sitting with Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. They were playing exploding snap, when Harry felt someone watching him. He looked around and saw Dobby peeking around the stairway.

"Er, I will be back in a minute." said Harry. He ran into Ron's bedroom where Dobby was waiting for him. "Well?"

"Dobby's sorry, Sir. Dobby couldn't give the letter to Miss Greeny. Dobby gave the letter to Twinky, Greeny's elf." said Dobby, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"It's alright, Dobby. You did great. Thank you." said Harry, warmly. "Now go and get some rest."

Dobby bowed and left.

Far away in Devon, Daphne Greengrass sat down to have lunch with her family. Her father, Lord Cyrus Greengrass was the Head of the Greengrass family. He was tall, well built, had brown eyes and a formidable presence. Cyrus was a businessman and played an active part in politics. His wife, Lady Isabelle Greengrass, was an older version of Daphne, with icy blue eyes, long blond hair and a regal appearance. She was a Potions Mistress and occasionally helped her husband with his business. Daphne's younger sister Astoria was a fifth year Slytherin at Hogwarts. She looked just like her mother and sister, except, she inherited her father's brown eyes.

Twinky appeared with a letter. "A letter for Miss Daphne."

"Thank you, Twinky." said Daphne, taking the letter from the elf and waved her wand, checking for curses. "No address."

"We erected the best anti-mail wards. How did an owl find its way inside?" asked Cyrus.

"Not an owl, Sir. An elf named Dobby brought the letter." replied Twinky.

"Dobby? I remember the name, isn't he the Malfoy house elf?" shouted Cyrus, jumping to his feet, wand drawn. He looked at Daphne, who looked calm and was reading the letter with a smile on her face. He sat down slowly. "Why is Malfoy writing to you?"

Daphne laughed. "Dad, Dobby belonged to the Malfoys. Harry Potter freed the elf during his second year. He practically worships the path Harry walks on."

"Harry, huh," asked Isabelle, raising a finely sculpted eyebrow. Daphne forced all her Occlumency shields not to blush. Astoria giggled. Cyrus smirked.

After their lunch, the Greengrass family retired to their living room. "Now tell us all about Harry Potter." said Cyrus. Daphne told them how they met, what Harry revealed during their talks, his repeated encounters with Voldemort, how he misses his parents and his hopes for a bright future.

"So Potter is the Chosen One, isn't he?" asked Cyrus.

Daphne nodded, sadly.

"You seem to care about him, Daphne." observed Isabelle.

"Harry had a miserable childhood and his time at Hogwarts was always challenging. He never treated me as a "slimy Slytherin" like other Gryffindors and always a gentleman." said Daphne with a small smile on her face. The elder Greengrasses shared a look. Astoria smirked. "Daphne has a boyfriend. Daphne has a boyfriend." sang the youngest Greengrass.

"No, I do not. Harry is a good friend."

"Hmm. So, Lord Harry James Potter, interesting," mused Cyrus.

"Nope." said Daphne. Her parents looked at her, confused.

Daphne smirked. "Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin and perhaps more." said Daphne, her head held high. Her family looked shocked.

"Black? Peverell?Gryffindor? Slytherin? How?" asked Cyrus, trying to formulate his thoughts. Isabelle still had her mouth open. Astoria was silent. "That much power and wealth. Potter has considerable power on Light, Gray and Dark factions. Amazing."

"How did he become Lord Black?" asked Isabelle. "Narcissa always went on how Draco will become the next Lord Black and inherit the Black fortune and estates."

"The late Lord Sirius Orion Black was Harry's godfather. He was falsely accused of killing Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. Before he was killed, Lord Black made Harry his Heir. Hence, the Black Lordship passed to Harry."

"Harry is the last of the Peverell family, which merged as a part of Potter family. Being the last Potter, Harry will be Lord Peverell. Potters are also descendants of Gryffindor, hence Gryffindor Lordship.

"The Slytherin Lordship by conquest. Harry defeated the Dark Lord many times over."

Cyrus nodded. "Potter told you all about his titles and assets?" he asked.

"Oh, no. Harry is not the type to flaunt his wealth or titles. During one of our talks, Harry mentioned how he would give anything to have his godfather back. Family is more important to Harry. Since, I'm in Slytherin, Harry showed me his Slytherin Heir's ring and I researched Gryffindor line."

"Seems like a remarkable young man," said Isabelle.

"He is," said Daphne with a fond smile on her face.

That evening The Burrow was in a flurry of activity. A long table was laid out in the backyard, Fred and George was decorating the nearby trees. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks were busy in the kitchen, assisted by Dobby. Almost every Order members and Hogwarts Professors were in attendance. Everyone brought presents for Harry. That evening's best present was given by Remus.

Mrs. Weasley baked a cake in the shape of a golden snitch. Just before dinner was to be served, Remus pulled out a package from his pocket. He put it on the ground and enlarged it. Harry waved his wand, uncovering the package. Harry stared. The Weasley boys whooped. It was an old Harley Davidson bike.

"Sirius's bike," whispered Harry. He walked around the bike, admiring its beauty. Harry climbed over and kicked the lever. With a roar, the engine came alive. Harry turned the throttle, the roaring reached a crescendo. He did it many times over and then switched off the engine. Harry walked over to Remus and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you."

Remus returned the hug. "You're welcome, cub." The others watched on tears in their eyes, reminding them how much the teen lost due to a certain Dark Lord.

The party was a blast. They all enjoyed immensely. It was the best night Harry had since Voldemort's return.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own HP , JKR does!

Chapter 6

Harry woke up early next morning. Ron was snoring loudly. Harry grinned at his best friend. He dressed quietly and went downstairs. It seems the whole Burrow was still asleep. Harry walked outside to the cool morning air. He opened the shed and gazed at the car. Harry still couldn't believe the car belonged to him now. Then he looked over at Sirius's bike, which was parked behind the car.

Harry dearly wanted to have his parents and Sirius over for his birthday. He wondered, not for the first time, how different his life would have been if his parents had not died on that Halloween night. Harry would have been raised by his parents; he could have siblings, celebrate birthdays with family in their home. Harry wished he could change his past.

The only connection Harry has to his parents is the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map. Then he realized that if he claimed Potter Lordship, he could access the Potter vaults. James and Lily Potter had their own vaults. Harry could visit Potter Manor, his ancestral home. As much as he loved Burrow, Harry knew must find a safe place to hide from Voldemort. Many old families did have powerful wards. He was sure, Potter Manor, the ancestral home of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter will be no exception. Harry needed every resource he could find to fight Voldemort, if he has to claim his Lordships, then so be it.

Then Harry thought of Dobby. He could have used the elf during his summer with Dursleys. Harry could have expanded his bedroom, ask Dobby to provide him with food, send messages to his friends. During his summer before fifth year Harry could have asked Dobby to transport him to Grimmauld Place. Wizard homes were not warded against house elves. Before charging off to the Ministry, he could have asked Dobby to find Sirius. "_Oh, why I never thought of these things before_," lamented Harry. "_Never! Never again will I make the same mistakes._" Harry will use every resource he has to maximum.

He needed to get to Gringotts, claim his Lordships. If possible, it should be done today. Harry would be busy helping the Weasleys in preparation for the wedding. With his mind made up, Harry continued his walk.

Harry managed to corner Bill just before he exited the front door. "Can I have a quick word?" asked Harry. Bill nodded. "Can you take me to Gringotts with you today?"

"Why?" asked the red headed man. By then Arthur and Molly had joined them.

"I want to claim my lordships." replied Harry. "I need all the help I can get to defeat Voldemort."

Arthur and Bill nodded thoughtfully.

"I don't know if it is safe to leave the house, Harry" said Mrs. Weasley.

"It's important to me Mrs. Weasley. If I claim my Lordship, I will have access to my family magic. It is another thing that will keep me alive." said Harry.

"Alright. I will speak with the Potter account manager and ask him to provide a direct portkey to his office." said Bill.

"Thank you." replied Harry.

Harry had just explained everything to Ron, Hermione and Ginny when Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "Harry, Bill's here to take you to Gringotts, dear". said Mrs. Weasley. Harry nodded and went downstairs, followed by his friends.

"Harry, Lord Ragnok, the King of Goblins, wants to have a word with you. He has issued a special portkey to his office" said Bill, smiling. Harry stared, while the others gasped. "Lord Ragnok doesn't concern himself in the matters of wizards, but he has taken an interest in you Harry. I don't know why. The Goblins are quite crafty and you must be careful with them."

Harry had a suspicion on what the Goblin King wanted with him and he made a mental note to be on guard. Harry nodded at Bill and they portkeyed away. Harry managed to land gracefully, thanks to the information he received from McGrugal. They have arrived in an opulent office. Huge shelves adorned the walls, containing books, folders, and some strange artifacts. A beautiful rug covered the floor. A large artfully crafted desk occupied the center of the room. The King of Goblins sat behind the great desk staring at Harry. Harry and Bill bowed to the ancient Goblin.

"You may leave us Curse breaker Weasley," said Lord Ragnok. Bill bowed and left the room. "I, Lord Ragnok, welcome you to Gringotts, Heir Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw".

"Thank you, Lord Ragnok, the honor is mine." Said Harry.

"Please, take a seat." said Ragnok. The goblin continued after Harry sat down. "You must be wondering why I asked to meet with you, Heir Potter."

Harry smirked. "Not really." The goblin raised an eyebrow. "The goblin nation wants me to destroy Voldemort once and for all, so that Gringotts can improve their business. I know the return of the Dark Lord and migration of wizards from Britain is not good for economy. You are gradually losing business, and it's not a common occurrence for a single wizard to inherit the titles so many Noble Houses. I will be Lord Potter and if I kill Voldemort, I have considerable power in the Wizengamot and the Ministry and you see an advocate for goblins in me." Harry said with a smile.

Ragnok stared at Harry and said, "You are right"

"Please do remember, I am nobody's puppet. I had enough of that. I live my life. Do not try to control me." said Harry.

"My apologies, Heir Potter. The Goblin Nation would like to offer our services in your crusade against Dark Lord. You can approach me directly if you wish. We have magic of our own and we are a known warrior race," said Lord Ragnok proudly.

Harry nodded respectfully. "Thank you Lord Ragnok."

"Now let us come to the matter at hand. You are here to claim your Lordships, I believe?"

"I am"

Ragnok pulled a sheet of parchment out of his desk along with a ritual knife and handed them to Harry. Harry blinked and prodded his ﬁnger with the tip, blood began to leak onto the knife, Harry let a few drops of blood hit the parchment, he then healed his ﬁnger as the parchment glowed, he watched as writing appeared.

Name: Hadrian James Potter

Age: 17

Family:

Father: James Charlus Potter (Deceased)

Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

Powers:

Metamorphmagus

Parselmouth

Animagus

Fire Elemental

Water Elemental

Air Elemental

Earth Elemental

Shadow Mage

Lordships:

Gryfﬁndor (Paternal)

Slytherin (By conquest and blood)

Ravenclaw (Maternal)

Hufﬂepuff (Paternal)

Peverell (Paternal)

Potter (Paternal)

Black (by blood)

Eveninghade (Maternal)

Dumbledore (by will)

Dukeships:

Duke of Windsor (Potter)

Duke of Blackmore (Black)

Duke of Wellington (Gryfﬁndor)

Total Amount in all vaults: 958, 524, 116 Galleons, 41, 314, 880 Knuts

Properties:

Potter: Potter Manor, Wales. Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow (Disrepair)

Black: Black Manor, Hertfordshire, 12 Grimmauld Place, London

Gryfﬁndor: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland. Gryfﬁndor Castle, Nice. Gryfﬁndor Manor, Scotland.

Slytherin: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland. Slytherin Castle, Marseilles. Slytherin Manor, Ireland

Ravenclaw: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland. Ravenclaw Castle, Switzerland. Ravenclaw Manor, Venice.

Hufﬂepuff: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland. Hufﬂepuff Castle, Wales. Hufﬂepuff Manor, Monte Carlo.

Peverell: Peverell Castle , Switzerland.

Potter and Black families owned many properties and business around the world. They had investments in both muggle and magical worlds. The Potter and Black family jointly owned Daily Prophet as well as the other magazines, the village of Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley many farms, plantations, vineyards, all over the world.

Ragnok gestured to the Lord Rings that appeared on the table. Harry looked at the Rings before he slipped the Potter Ring on his ﬁnger and said "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House Potter" an inﬂux of information ﬂowed into his brain.

Harry picked up the Peverell Ring and slipped it onto one of his ﬁngers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell" yet another inﬂux of information for him, he quickly organised it and stored it away to look through later as he had done with the inﬂux from the Potter ring. He grabbed the Gryfﬁndor Ring and slipped it onto one of his ﬁngers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryfﬁndor" another inﬂux of information was deposited and stored for later.

He grabbed the Hufﬂepuff Ring and slipped it onto one of his ﬁngers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufﬂepuff" another inﬂux of information was deposited and stored for later. He grabbed the Ravenclaw Ring and slipped it onto one of his ﬁngers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw" another inﬂux of information was House of Ravenclaw" another inﬂux of information was deposited and stored for later.

He grabbed the Slytherin Ring and slipped it onto one of his ﬁngers "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin" another inﬂux of information was deposited and stored for later.

Harry looked at the Rings before he slipped the Black Family Ring on his ﬁnger "I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black" an inﬂux of information ﬂowed into his brain.

"I Hadrian James Potter do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Noble House of Dumbledore. Where is the ring for House Eveningshade,?" asked Harry.

Just then a goblin came in with a large bowl the size of a dinner plate. It was jet black and seemed to be made of obsidian. Several runes were barely visible around the rim of the bowl. The goblin set the bowl on the desk and then produced an obsidian blade that was wrapped in a dark purple velvet cloth; an ornate E was engraved on the hilt. "This is the Eveningshade ritual basin and knife for inheritance testing. The family magic is saturated within the bowl and knife. You must cut open the palm of your hand and then allow the blood to ﬂow into the basin. If you are indeed a family member the runes around the lip of the basin will glow blue. If you are the heir the signet ring will appear at the bottom of the basin called by your blood.

Harry reached out with his hand and let it hover over the knife for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and grabbing the dark bladed knife by the hilt with his right hand. It initially felt cold to the touch but a second later he could feel the magic in the knife ﬂowing through it. The cold disappeared replaced by warmth that seemed welcoming. He brought the knife to his left palm and drew the razor sharp blade across his palm leaving a long thin cut that began to bleed heavily. Harry brought the injured hand over the basin and making a ﬁst watched as the blood began to ﬁll the basin. Harry felt queasy as he watched the liquid of life pouring from his hand but soon the bowl had its due and the cut on Harry's hand began to quickly heal.

One by one a series of rune began to glow cobalt blue around the rim of the stone basin. Within moments every rune was illuminated declaring Harry to possess the blood of House Eveningshade. Seconds later the blood in the basin began to swirl and shift. More runes from the inner walls of the basin began to illuminate. The bloods began to pool together and take form, solidifying into strands that began to weave in and out of each other. Before Harry's eyes a ring began to take shape, a ring made from his blood. The form hardened then began to glow a dark red almost black in color. When the glowing stopped, Harry reached into the basin and withdrew a dark blood-red signet ring that had the crest of a black Phoenix with its wings spread open. The ring vibrated in Harry's hand and seemed to call to him. He placed the ring on his right ring ﬁnger. It felt warm to the touch; Harry could feel what seemed like a pulse beating from the curious ring, as if it were alive. The goblin king's eyes widened as he looked from the ring to Harry in something akin to fear and respect. "My Lord Eveningshade, as the King of Goblin clan, allow me to be the first to welcome back the Most Ancient House of Eveningshade."

Harry was speechless. His magic was pulsing with the power so many ancient bloodlines. But the most powerful was the Eveningshade magic. Images of ancient battles and bloodshed passed through his mind. He felt different. Harry looked at Ragnok and grinned. The goblin looked as if he would fall on his knees and worship Harry.

"So how do I take up my Dukeships?" asked Harry. Ragnok quickly collected himself. "Simply change Lord into Duke and add the lordship of that speciﬁc one at the end of your name" Harry nodded "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter do hereby take up the position of Duke of Windsor" a ﬂash of light rang through the room.

I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black do hereby take up the position of the Duke of Blackmore" another ﬂash. "I Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryfﬁndor do hereby take up the position of Duke of Wellington" and another ﬂash.

"Well, that's that. There are no marriage contracts on your name, Lord Potter. Anything else Gringotts can do for you?"

"I have never heard of House of Eveningshade," said Harry.

Ragnok sat back in his chair and stared at Harry with respect. "The Ancient House of Eveningshade went extinct three hundred years ago. They are considered as Ghosts. To the wizards of this era, they are a myth, an old wives tale. No one apart from the Eveningshades are aware of their true power. You may find the family grimoire and books about the house in your vaults."

"Alright, I will like to visit my family vaults. It was an honor to meet you, Lord Ragnok."

"Likewise, Lord Potter."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own HP JKR does!

Chapter 7

Harry, Ron and Hermione were hurrying through the streets of London. Death Eaters had interrupted Bill and Fleur's wedding and they had just managed to escape from The Burrow. Harry and Ron were still wearing their dress robes.

"Where are we?" said Ron.

"Tottenham Court Road," panted Hermione. "Walk, just walk, we need to ﬁnd somewhere for you to change."

"Don't worry. I have an idea." said Harry, leading the way. They half walked, half ran up the wide dark street thronged with late-night revelers and lined with closed shops, stars twinkling above them. A double-decker bus rumbled by. Harry led them down a side street, then into the shelter of a shadowy alleyway.

Harry pulled out his wand and erected some privacy wards, including muggle repelling and notice-me-not. Ron and Hermione watched as Harry transfigured their outer robes and shirts into muggle outfits. "Better?" They nodded. "Good work, Harry." said Hermione. Harry smiled. "What now?"

"Let's sit down somewhere," Hermione said. "Look, this will do, in here!"

It was a small and shabby all-night café. A light layer of grease lay on all the Formica-topped tables, but it was at least empty. Harry slipped into a booth ﬁrst and placed a notice-me-not spell on himself, as he was still under disguise. Ron sat next to him opposite Hermione, who had her back to the entrance and did not like it: She glanced over her shoulder so frequently she appeared to have a twitch. Harry did not like being stationary; walking had given the illusion that they had a goal. He could feel the last vestiges of Polyjuice leaving him, his hands returning to their usual length and shape. He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on again.

After a minute or two, Ron said, "You know, we're not far from the Leaky Cauldron here, it's only in Charing Cross —" "Ron, we can't!" said Hermione at once. "Not to stay there, but to ﬁnd out what's going on!" "We know what's going on! Tom's taken over the Ministry, what else do we need to know?" "Okay, okay, it was just an idea!" They relapsed into a prickly silence. The waitress shufﬂed over and Hermione ordered two cappuccinos.

"We need a safe place to hide," said Ron.

"Potter Manor," said Harry. "It's hidden behind powerful wards. Tom will never be able to find us".

Ron and Hermione agreed. "Can you apparate us there?" asked Hermione.

"I can," replied Harry. "But first, I have to go and key you into the wards." Harry looked at Ron, who was looking thoughtful. "Thinking about your family, mate?" Ron nodded. Harry nodded understandingly and took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry didn't answer and handed over the phone to Ron.

"Hello," said Ron.

"Ron, is that you?"

"Dad. Thank Merlin. Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, the family's safe, but we are being watched. Do not try to contact us in anyway."

"Ok. Harry and Hermione are here. Harry wants to talk to you, Dad". Ron handed the phone to Harry.

"Mr. Weasley. We are moving to a secure location. We will be alright. Please do not worry. Thank you." said Harry and disconnected the call. He motioned Hermione to join him. Harry opened the app that controlled his car and switched on the radar. It showed the Burrow was deserted. "They must have moved elsewhere." Harry entered some instructions and clicked drive. The car changed into a silver colored Lamborghini Aventador, became invisible and drove out of the shed and took off to the night. "All right, the car's on the way."

"So, what's the plan, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I will find a safe place to apparate. You both take the car and drive to the outskirts of London and wait for me there. The Manor's under Fidelious. I will track you down and give you the address so that you can make your way to my home"

Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry's phone beeped. "The car's here. Let's go." Hermione left some money on their table and exited the café. It was dark outside. They walked to Harry's car. Ron got into the car and pressed ignition. The engine roared into life.

"Be careful, Harry," said Hermione, as she climbed into the passenger seat. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I will see you later," said Harry. He watched as his friends drove away and then apparated to Potter Manor. Harry appeared in front of a huge gate. It was locked. Harry placed the Potter family ring on the lock and the gates opened to a vast area of land. In the distance, Harry could see a building. He walked all the way to the Manor house and stopped in front of the house. Harry laid his eyes on his ancestral home for the first time. The last living member of the Potter family entered through the magnificent doors.

"Hello," called Harry. A house elf wearing a kind of suit with Potter crest appeared in front of Harry. "I'm Minnie, the Head Potter elf, Master Harry. Welcome to Potter Manor."

"Thank you. Where are the other Potter elves?" asked Harry. Suddenly, about ten elves appeared before Harry and bowed. They introduced themselves.

"Would you like a tour of the manor, Master Harry?" asked Minnie, eagerly.

"Maybe tomorrow, Minnie. My friends are coming. I need to add them to the wards. We'll be here for a while. Can you direct me to the Lord's study?"

"This way, Sir"

Minnie led Harry through the entrance hall and to the east side of the house. They entered a room paneled in light walnut with a large desk, several bookshelves, a large fireplace and a comfortable grouping of chairs around a meeting table. Harry's Potter ring led him to the wall behind the desk, where the Potter crest was inlaid. He touched the ring to the crest and the wall moved to reveal a small room. An ancient tome was placed on a pedestal. Harry opened the ward book and erased all the names and added Ron and Hermione to the wards. He exited the room and looked around the study. Harry sat down on the Lord's chair and opened the drawers. They contained many folders of different sizes. They contained information about other wizarding families, Wizangamot proceedings etc.

Harry checked his phone. His friends had reached their meeting place. He ripped off a piece of parchment, wrote the Manor's location and apparated away. Harry appeared in front of the parked car and walked over to the passenger door and handed the note to Hermione. She memorized the address and handed the parchment to Ron. He read the note and handed it to Harry, who burned it immediately. "See you at Potter Manor" said Harry and disappeared.

Harry waited in the entrance hall to welcome his friends. Harry could hear the distinct roar of the supercar as it raced along the long paved driveway and stopped in front of the Manor. Hermione was the first to exit. She walked over to Harry and stood beside with a relieved sigh, muttering something about "over speeding". Ron exited the car, grinning all over his face. "The car's amazing, Harry."

"I know." replied Harry with a grin. "Ron, Hermione, welcome to Potter Manor."

Harry looked so happy; Hermione couldn't resist pulling him into a warm hug.

"Thank you, Harry." said Hermione softly. "I'm so happy for you." Ron smiled in agreement.

They entered the Manor and Hermione gasped. "Harry this is huge."

"Yeah. This is a bloody castle." said Ron, looking around in awe.

"We'll have a look around in the morning. Minnie?" called Harry.

"Dinner's ready, Master." said Minnie.

"Thank you. Guys, meet Minnie. The Head Potter Elf." Minnie bowed and vanished.

"Head Elf? Does that mean there are more house elves here?" asked Hermione.

"About a dozen," said Harry. "Not now, Hermione. I will explain tomorrow. Alright?" Hermione acquiesced. But Harry knew she will not let the matter drop.

Ron and Hermione followed Harry to the large dining room. The huge table was replaced with a small one at Harry's request. They enjoyed a peaceful dinner and retired to their respective bedrooms.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does!

Chapter 8

Next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were being given a tour of the Manor by Minnie. The manor is situated on the banks of River Severn. The main manor consisted of three ﬂoors and the basement. The main ﬂoor are the public areas, including the formal and family dining rooms, family gathering room, great hall and ballroom, game room, ofﬁce, two parlors, and the library. The second ﬂoor includes the children and guest spaces. There are six children's suites, three guest suites, a classroom, and a large playroom. The third ﬂoor is the Lord's private quarters, including his suite, a Lady's suite, a private ofﬁce, a portrait hall, a private living area, and three additional bedroom suites. The basement includes the kitchen, as well as cellars for wine, food and other storage. Also, one corner of the basement is part of the library. The library consisted of two stories, extending down to the basement. Hermione's eyes began to glaze as they passed the library; Harry and Ron shared an amused look. Then Minnie continued with her introduction to the property.

Outside of the main manor, the property totaled a bit over 250 hectares. About 42 hectares were originally ﬁelds with the orchard taking another 12 hectares. There are ﬁve surviving bungalows that were originally for the ﬁeld workers. In addition, there are four guest houses of different sizes where either large parties or longer term guests stayed. In past history, allies also utilized them in times of war. There are stables that can accommodate up to sixteen horses, although they are empty now. There was also an exercise wing off the east corner of the manor with an attached walkway. That building includes a gym, training facility and indoor pool. There is an outdoor pool that has been left dry and covered for a number of years as well. There was also a magnificent Quidditch Pitch.

The trio sat down in the library. Hermione was looking a large book that gave details about the books in the library. A plate of sandwich and a jug of pumpkin juice appeared on the table. Harry was lost in thought. He grew up in a muggle house. Lived under a cupboard for ten years. He was "just Harry". Now he was a Lord, living in a manor. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry, now that we are safe, we should find more about the horcruxes. Sadly, the only lead we have is this," she said, throwing the fake locket onto the table. Ron reached out and opened the locket. The folded parchment fell out.

"R.A.B," he whispered. Suddenly Harry went stiff as a name came to his mind. Harry slowly rose from his seat and walked toward the large window, staring out to the garden. Ron and Hermione noticed the change in their friend's demeanor. "Harry?"

Harry turned around to face his friends. "R.A.B," said Harry, with a strange look on his face. "Regulus Arcturus Black. Sirius's brother. He was a Death Eater. He was killed by Tom around the time I was born. He left Number Twelve with Kreacher. But he never returned. Kreacher brought a dark object with him."

"How do you know this?" asked Ron. Harry concentrated and Black Lord's ring appeared on his finger.

"I'm Lord Black; I have all the information on all Black family members".

"Can you locate Bellatrix, Harry?" asked Hermione, eagerly. Harry closed his eyes and the Black ring glowed. "Bellatrix and Narcissa are at Malfoy Manor. Andromeda is with her family."

"Brilliant" said Ron. "What else can you do as Lord Black?"

"Pretty much everything. I can cast them out from Black family, remove their magic, annul their marriage, punish them for their deeds and forcefully summon them. Hell, I can even confiscate the Malfoy and Lestrange fortune and estates due to the clause entered in the marriage contracts."

"Wow."

"But, I will not be doing any of that now. We need to find the locket," said Harry. "Kreacher?"

The old elf appeared in front of Harry. "Lord Black called Kreacher?"

"Tell me what happened to Regulus," commanded Harry. Kreacher stared hard at Harry. He seemed to fight his magic. "Now"

The elf began to sob. "I failed Master Regulus. Kreacher couldn't obey the last order of my Master. Kreacher couldn't destroy that thing" He wailed.

"What thing, Kreacher?" asked Harry, hiding his excitement.

"A locket, my Lord. An old locket that belonged to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" said Kreacher, fear in his eyes.

"Where is it?"

"It was stolen, among other family heirlooms, by that thief, Mundungus Fletcher"

Harry stood up, furious. "How dare he steal from me? How dare he steal from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black? Find him, and bring the thief to me, Kreacher. I give you my word. The locket will be destroyed and I shall honor Regulus's last wish."

Kreacher bowed low to Harry in respect. "As you command, my Lord" he said and vanished.

Harry looked around at his friends who were staring at him in wonder. Ron bowed mockingly. "My Lord"

"Oh, shut up" said Harry, smiling at his sniggering friend.

"So, what's next Harry?" asked Hermione, ignoring Ron.

"Destruction of horcruxes will make Tom mortal. However, it will not be enough to destroy him or his army. We need to train ourselves. I know how to duel, and some most advanced magic, including my family magic. We will improve until we're ready to take on Tom," said Harry.

"So when do we begin?" asked Hermione, excitement evident in her eyes. Harry grinned.

"Now"

Lord Voldemort sat on the throne-like chair in the grand room of Malfoy Manor. He was in a good mood since last June. Albus Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape. His men found their way into the impenetrable Hogwarts castle and caused mayhem. Now, he had the Ministry under his command. He wasn't able to achieve this victory during his first half of his rule.

The only glitch in his plans was the _Boy-Who-Lived_, Harry Potter. Ever since that cursed Halloween night, the boy continued to escape him. Dumbledore and the mudblood's protection kept the boy safe from him all these years. Now, with the death of Dumbledore, he thought he will have Potter in his grasp.

Voldemort gave a frustrated growl. The boy continues to evade him and his followers. Another thing that was bothering the Dark Lord was the prophecy. He never learned the complete prophecy. _The Daily Prophet_ was calling Potter, _The Chosen One_. Is that what the prophecy said, that the boy will defeat him, Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard since Merlin? No, he will find the boy and kill him. Let the world know the Boy-Who-Lived was finally killed by Lord Voldemort. As if sensing her master's thoughts, Nagini slithered to his lap. "_Ssoon, my dear_"

The doors opened and Severus Snape entered and bowed before Voldemort. "What news do you bring me, Severus?"

"Minerva McGonagall was named Headmistress by the Board of Governors. They have decided to reopen the school, My Lord," said Snape. "Classes shall begin on September 1st."

"Hm. Will Harry Potter return to Hogwarts?"

"I do not know. The boy considers Hogwarts as his home. So it is my belief he might return"

"We shall convince the Board of Governors. I want you take up the job of the Headmaster, Severus. Take some of my men with you. But caution, Severus. Wait until the students are inside the castle, before leaving for Hogwarts. If Harry Potter is in attendance, I do not want him to escape."

"I understand, My Lord."

"Now leave."

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the next couple of days training hard. Harry taught his friends the art of dueling. Harry studied his family magic in another part of the training room. Harry was able to retrieve the grimoires of the Houses he was Head of. Sure, Harry had a huge repertoire of spells, hexes and jinxes, but he was not physically fit nor experienced to perform well. Out of the trio, Harry spent all of his time exercising, swimming and training, while Hermione spent her spare time in library and Ron went flying on Harry's Firebolt.

One evening, Harry was practicing a difficult spell chain, when Kreacher appeared before him. "We captured the thief, Master," croaked the old elf. "He is down in the dungeons". Harry ended the training for the day and called Binky to alert his friends and followed Kreacher to the basement. Harry waited for Ron and Hermione and they entered the cell together.

"Hello, Mundungus," said Harry, coldly.

Mundungus stared at Harry. "Harry?" he asked.

"Lord Potter-Black" replied Harry, his voice was hard.

Mundungus flinched. He knew he was in big trouble. He had made some money over the year by selling the Black family heirlooms to prominent Purebloods. He thought that with Sirius's death, nobody would care for those things. Oh, how wrong he was.

Mundungus stared at the young Lord standing over him. He could feel the anger and power rolling off the young wizard. His cold emerald eyes were glowing with power. Dung nearly wet himself.

"Where are the things you stole from me, Dung?" asked Harry, quietly.

"I didn't –"

"Where are the things you stole from the House of Black?" roared Harry.

"I do not know what you are talking about" replied Mundungus looking fearful.

Harry stormed towards thief and looked him straight in the eyes. Mundungus was trembling with fear. "_Leglimens_" Harry tore through the man's mind looking for the whereabouts of the missing heirlooms.

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry went through the older wizard's mind. After a couple of minutes, Harry drew back and stunned Mundungus. He turned to Kreacher. "Good work, Kreacher," praised Harry. Kreacher puffed out his chest in pride.

"Kreacher was assisted by young Dobby, Master," replied Kreacher.

"Dobby?" The elf appeared before Harry. "How did you know Kreacher needed help, Dobby?" asked Harry. He looked uncomfortable. Kreacher took pity on Dobby, and answered, "When you freed him from Malfoy, Master, Dobby depended on your magic to survive. He kind of bonded with you."

"You did?" Harry asked Dobby. The elf nodded timidly. Harry smiled. "Would you like to work for me, Dobby?"

Dobby's large eyes gleamed. "It is an hour to serve you, Sir" Harry patted the elf's head.

Harry called for the Potter elves. They all appeared in the dungeon. He conjured a piece of parchment and quill and wrote down the location of the stolen heirlooms. He made copies and gave each one to his elves.

"Listen all of you. These parchments contain the last known whereabouts of the heirlooms stolen from me. I want you to go and retrieve them. The Black magic tells me something important to the Lord of House Black currently resides at Nott Manor. Minnie, I want you to retrieve the item. Before you leave," Harry conjured another parchment and wrote,

_To whomever it may concern_

_Your family has something that belongs to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Since you illegally came into possession of the artifact, I hereby retrieve what lawfully belongs to me._

_Lord Black_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

Harry waved his hand and the Black crest appeared on the parchment. He made copies and gave them to his elves. "Leave this parchment in the place of the heirloom." said Harry. The elves bowed and vanished. Harry made sure Mundungus was stunned, and then walked out of the dungeon, followed by his friends. They reached the cozy library and Harry sat down breathing heavily.

"Harry, was that really necessary?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, he stole from the House of Black, it is a crime against my House and it is the duty of the Head of House to punish the offender. He should be glad I didn't hand him over to the Aurors."

Hermione didn't look happy. So Ron tried to change the topic. "What about the locket, Harry? Did you find it?" Harry looked grim.

"Yes, I did." Harry sighed. "A toad clad in pink bought the locket from Mundungus."

Ron and Hermione paled. "Umbridge?" They asked together. Harry nodded grimly.

Hermione held her head in her hands; Ron fell back on the sofa and cursed.

"We have to find a way to enter the bloody Ministry and steal the locket from a high-level employee. That's just great" said Ron, shaking his head.

To say Lord Theodore Nott Sr. was angry would be an understatement. He was pissed. Someone broke into his house and stole a valuable artifact. A piece of parchment was left in its place, signed by Lord Black. The nerve of that boy! He will take this matter before his Lord. Let him decide on the punishment for the arrogant boy.

Nott apparated to Malfoy Manor and strode into the ball room that was used by the Dark Lord to hold meetings. "You are late, Nott," hissed Voldemort. Nott bowed before the Dark Lord.

"My apologies, my Lord. A matter of utmost importance has come up. Someone broke into my home and stole a valuable artifact," said Nott, feeling ashamed. "The fact that someone amongst your followers is the perpetrator is a matter of deep concern, my Lord." The other members of the inner circle began whispering to each other.

"SILENCE"

"Explain"

"Draco Malfoy stole the Black Family tome that I acquired recently, my Lord," said Nott.

Lucius Malfoy was on his feet and pulled out his wand, looking furious. "My son is not a thief. He is the Heir to the Malfoy fortune." Nott took the parchment from his pocket and handed it to Lucius.

Lucius skimmed through the parchment and paled. "See, your son signed himself Lord Black, complete with the crest." snapped Nott. Voldemort wandlessly summoned the parchment to him and stared at Lucius.

"So, Draco claimed the Black Lordship, I see," hissed Voldemort. "Care to say why you kept this from me?"

"Master, I wouldn't-,"

"_Crucio_"

Lucius screamed and fell to the floor twitching. Voldemort lifted the curse after a moment. "Answer me, Lucius."

"He speaks truth, my Lord," said Lady Narcissa Malfoy, who had rushed into the room after hearing her husband's screams. "Draco never claimed Black Lordship. He never received the customary letter from Gringotts asking him to arrive at the bank. Lucius himself had met the Black account Manager, but he refused to give any information regarding House of Black."

"But it appears there is a new Lord Black," said Voldemort, thoughtfully. He handed over the parchment to Narcissa, who paled after reading the letter. Snape spared a glance at the letter and his eyes twitched. He immediately schooled his features to his usual sneer. But the Dark Lord had noticed.

"What is it, Severus?" asked Voldemort. The attention of all the occupants in the room fell on the Potions Master. "You recognize the writing? Does it belong to one of your acquaintances?"

Snape knew he could not escape from this one. He nodded. "Yes, My Lord. Not an acquaintance, a student."

"Who is it, Severus?"

Snape gulped. "Potter"

Silence reigned for a moment. Then Voldemort roared in fury,

"HARRY POTTER".

"Harry Potter controls the Black fortune," roared Voldemort. "Are you telling me a child controls the Black estates, fortune and wields the legendary Black Magic?"

His followers were too scared to give a reply. They could feel the Dark aura coming from their Lord. He paced along the room. "How did this happen?" Having possession of the Black properties and estates was detrimental to his cause. Now his arch nemesis, the half-blood child got his hands on Black fortune and disrupted his plans.

"Sirius Black was Potter's godfather. He must have named Potter his Heir." said Snape.

"Is he a Black?" asked Lord Rosier.

"Yes, he is. Through my Aunt, Lady Dorea Potter nee Black" replied Narcissa.

"So, the boy can wield Black family magic?"

"Yes, my Lord"

"_If Potter has claimed Black Lordship, then he must have claimed Potter Lordship and wields Potter family magic as well_" mused the Dark Lord. He clearly remembered how difficult it was for him to defeat the Potters in combat and in political arena. His spies tried to locate Potter Manor for many years, but to no avail. It was by chance, that his followers killed Charlus and Dorea Potter. Such was the power of the Potters. Now the boy, no, the young Lord Potter has access to his family magic. He must be living at either at Potter Manor or one of the Potter or Black family properties, which are impenetrable. He has the Potter and Black family magic, wealth and political power at his disposal. The mere orphan child has now become a truly powerful Lord. It is time to strengthen his army. He needs to perform more rituals to make himself stronger.

Next morning, the occupants at Potter Manor were in deep discussion. "How are we going to retrieve the locket, Harry?" asked Ron. The house elves retrieved all the stolen Black family heirlooms and had stored them in the Lord's vault in the Potter Manor.

"We need to gain access to the Ministry and steal the locket from Umbridge. She either has the locket on her or she must have left it at her home." said Hermione, looking gloomy.

"We've no clue as to where the locket could be. How will we find out?" asked Ron, looking at Harry who remained silent. "Well?"

"Umbridge must be wearing the locket," said Hermione. "We do not know where she lives. So, we must steal the locket while she is inside the Ministry."

"How?" asked Ron. "We're talking about breaking into the Ministry of Magic. Tom runs the place now. We'll be in deep trouble if we are caught."

"Well, we could polyjuice ourselves and enter as Ministry workers, get close to Umbridge and steal the locket," said Hermione, confidently. Ron looked convinced, but Harry remained silent.

"I like your plan, Hermione," he said. "But you do realize many things could go wrong." Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"But there is an easy way." said Harry, relaxing into the sofa. Ron and Hermione shared at each other.

"What are you planning, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking at him suspiciously.

Harry gave her a mysterious grin and began to explain.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were shopping in Westﬁeld Stratford City in London. Hermione brought the boys here as a treat. With 250 shops plus 70 places to dine, Westﬁeld Stratford City is the largest shopping mall in Europe. It also offers spectacular views of the Olympic Park. The trio went to Vue Cinema, one of the largest, most innovative all-digital cinemas in Europe boasting 17 all digital screens.

They had lunch at the Mezzanine casual dining area which featured some of the UK's leading restaurants, Wagamama, Las Iguanas and Giraffe among them; the lower ground Food Court included popular operators such as Harry Ramsden's, Sticky Rice and Crêpeaffaire.

They just exited the food court when Harry walked into a girl, and they fell down with a thud. The girl immediately jumped to her feet and with a mumble of apology walked quickly away, leaving Harry on the floor, to be helped to his feet by his friends.

"Harry, are you alright?" cried Hermione. Harry didn't hear her. His head was swimming, images raced through his mind. Weird memories, feelings; and Harry feinted. Hermione quickly applied a notice-me-not ward around them and called Minnie. The elf appeared and stared at her unconscious master and popped them away to Potter Manor. She started to examine Harry using Elf magic. Ron and Hermione looked on worryingly. "Will he be alright?" asked Hermione, biting her lips. Minnie sighed, "Master will be alright, Miss, he just need some sleep." They left Harry sleeping and went downstairs to the living room. Ron looked at Hermione, who was pacing up and down the room, deep in thought. "Ron, did you get a look at the girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a plain girl. She was dressed in muggle clothes," replied Ron. Hermione continued her pacing.

"Did you notice something weird?"

"What?"

"When she walked into Harry, nobody in the crowd noticed their fall; it was as if we were invisible."

"You mean a notice-me-not or muggle repelling charm," said Ron thoughtfully. Then he realized what Hermione was getting at. "She's a witch!"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Ron. That girl was a witch and I'm positive she was under glamour. She did something to Harry, or she affected him in some way."

"Do you think she was a Death Eater?" asked Ron, looking tensed.

"I don't think so. If she was, then she could have taken us away by portkey."

The duo lapsed into silence as they worried about their green eyed best friend.

_Harry was lying down on a warm beach. It was quite hot, but in a welcoming way. He was in peace. No sound, except the waves disturbed his calm. Harry felt different. He felt more bulky and strong. Then Harry realized that he was not alone. He felt the warmth of a womanly body pressed against him. Harry opened his eyes, but his vision was blocked by a beautiful mass of black hair. The fragrance of beach sand and sun lotion tickled his senses. Harry pulled the warm body to him more tightly and he felt a pair of hands stroking his abs. Harry moved the black hair from his face and stared at the blue sky. He slowly turned his face to his left and Harry was mesmerized by the beauty of intense grey eyes with specks of blue which met his own black eyes. _

_Harry smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Hey," The black haired beauty sat up on her elbows and smiled lovingly. "Hey, yourself" Harry felt he could stare into those eyes forever. She leaned in and kissed Harry softly. Harry never felt like this before. Warmth settled in his heart. Harry dearly hoped this moment would never end and continue forever._

Harry smiled and cuddled into his pillows,

"_Lucy,_"

Harry woke next morning to a myriad of emotions. He felt dizzy, disoriented, depressed, sad, and angry. Soon memories swarm into his mind bringing a bright smile of happiness and the great feeling of being loved dispelling all the negative feelings. Harry climbed out of his bed and walked out into the balcony and stared across the grounds of Potter Manor. He felt elated as if something that he lost was returned to him. Harry now felt more self-confident and a feeling of great determination possessed him. Harry's emerald eyes hardened and he curled his fingers into his fist. His head held high. He felt like he could kill Voldemort with his bare hands. Harry felt like he was standing on top of the world.

He will train harder. He will need to sharpen his skills, but not here. Then he remembered Ron and Hermione. How on earth was he going to explain things to them? Doesn't matter, he will find a way, like always.

Harry entered the dining room and found his friends looking grim. "Morning, what happened?"

"Snape was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts," said Ron, indicating to _The Daily Prophet_. "It's in the paper." Harry snatched up the paper and read through and threw away.

"What happened to McGonagall?" asked Harry.

"She's the Deputy Headmistress," replied Hermione.

Harry sat down and started eating breakfast. "So, Tom has managed to bring Hogwarts under his control and appointed his pet Death Eater as Headmaster," he said. "We need to speed up things a bit."

"When are we going after Umbridge?" asked Ron.

"Tomorrow"

"How do you feel, Harry?" asked Hermione, worried. Harry smiled brightly.

"Never better."

"What happened yesterday, Harry? Why did you faint?"

"I dunno, something affected me," Harry shook his head. "But I feel great now."

"The girl who walked into you yesterday, have you seen her before?" asked Ron.

"Nope" replied Harry, finishing his food. "I need to get some training done before we do this. I will see you in the afternoon."

Harry headed to the training room. He summoned the Eveningshade family grimoire and began to read.

_To my heir,_

_If you are reading this, then the curse lifted and you are the new Lord of Eveningshade. You will have already received the signet ring of our house. But you will not be able to wield the family magic until you perform the ritual that our family has guarded for centuries._

_When you added your blood to the ritual basin it mingled with the blood of every generation of Lord Eveningshades that have come before you. As your ring formed, the blood of all your forefathers joined with your own. When you pass on the mantel your blood will join that of your ancestors and the blood of the new is blood magic of the most ancient, blood is life, my heir, and blood is magic, everything that we are and were exists within that blood that has created your ring. Your ring, as you may have noticed, is more than what it appears, for within it is held the knowledge and the power of the Eveningshades. Within twenty-four hours of performing the ritual your body will begin to absorb the magic within and you will become shadow and specter, the light and the dark. You will feel pain, my heir, the likes of which you cannot imagine as your body changes to accept your birthright. You may be asking what your birthright is. I will explain. In muggle mythology we are believed to be the progeny of angels and demons. Their legends speak of children being born of fallen angels and demons, these children were neither accepted by Heaven or Hell but cursed to remain in between the two. We are the descendants of those children, and although we are not accepted by the light or the dark, yet we possess the power of both. Loyal to none but our own, we exist, and our power ﬂourishes as we keep parity between the two sides, never allowing ourselves to align with one or the other._

_For if we join the light, our darker half dies, and if we join the dark our lighter side dies, we cannot exist without both halves of ourselves. We are forever gray, my heir. And here is the tragedy that I caused to befall our family. I forgot our purpose and I aligned with the lightside to destroy the dark that was threatening to overtake the land. But in my zeal I went too far and destroyed my darker half, I created an imbalance, and in so doing cursed our family to lose our power until the fates decided to remove the curse and unbind us once more. Now that our house has returned, make it strong again my heir, let the dark and the light fear us equally, we who exist in shadow between the two worlds. Let no slight go unchallenged, let no threat to our house go unpunished. We are Eveningshade; we are the ghosts in the darkness that make all men tremble, may the world tremble once more and our name be whispered in fear in their safe places. The two journals that you were compelled to take as soon as you entered our family vault contain a history of our family along with other entries that will guide you to use your developing power. As you read our family history and learn our secrets, guard them with your life. Teach your family the Eveningshade magic. In closing I wish you good luck my heir, for once you are revealed, our old enemies will combine against us as they have done in the past, both light and dark._

_Their fear and jealousy will bring them out, show no mercy to those who would use or destroy us. May you live long and may House Eveningshade reclaim its former glory. And so, my heir, you are the ﬁrst of our family to have our power restored, you would not have been able to create the ring or read this letter otherwise. With the last of my power I will seal this letter and go into the world to await what fate has planned for my exile. _

…_Lord Cunobelinus Eveningshade…_

Harry finished reading and collapsed onto a chair. His muggleborn mother was an Eveningshade. Harry knew his mother was the smartest witch of the generation and was a powerful witch. The power of Eveningshade magic coursed through her veins. Voldemort, Snape, even the purebloods called Lily Evans, a Mudblood. If only they knew, Voldemort would have done anything to recruit her for his cause. Now Harry not only shares the Eveningshade power, but is also the Lord Eveningshade. Harry must perform the ritual, use the name of Eveningshade to make his enemies fear.

This is what Harry needed; fight a dark wizard with dark magic. Voldemort used fear as a weapon. Harry will use the same against the Dark Lord. But he will not ally with the light side either. The wizard world hailed Harry as the _Boy-who-lived_. Then in second year he was the Heir of Slytherin. They were afraid of him. After Cedric's death he was once again shunned by the wizard populace. Harry Potter was now a murderer, a liar. Now, he is the_ Chosen One_. The one to defeat the Dark Lord and save magical Britain.

Hence, Harry knew he will have to keep his Eveningshade lineage a secret until Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black-Eveningshade was ready to take over the magical world. Harry read through the grimoire and learnt how to perform the ritual. It shall be performed tonight.

Harry fell into his bed, exhausted. He had successfully performed Eveningshade family ritual. The ritual was done using his blood and Harry had lost plenty. He called for Minnie. She appeared with a pop. "Master called?" Then she noticed Harry's state. "Master, what happened?" asked the elf, looking scared.

"I'm alright Minnie. I just performed a family ritual that's all. Get me some blood replenishing potion." Minnie immediately brought the potion and poured into Harry's mouth. "Thank you Minnie. Tell my friends I performed a magical ritual and not to worry."

Minnie nodded and Harry fell asleep.

Harry and friends were discussing their plan to steal the locket from Umbridge. Their plan was delayed due to Harry being weak after the ritual. That morning Ron and Hermione waited near the entrance to the Ministry of Magic to spot Umbridge.

"She must be using some other way to reach office," said Hermione.

"Yeah, she is a high ranking official and must have separate floo network," said Ron. "Dad has one in his office."

Ron and Hermione were deep in discussion. Harry, however, was silent. It's almost twelve hours since he performed the ritual and he could feel the magic, but he knew the process was not complete. His body has to adjust to adopt the Eveningshade magic. It will be soon now. Then Harry started to feel it.

"Um, l better go to bed," said Harry. "I'm still tired from last night." He managed to apparate into his bedroom and cast silence ward when the pain began. Streaks of red beginning at Harry's ring rushed up his hand and arm and quickly moved to the rest of his body. Harry's body then arched suddenly, his arms straightened along his sides and seemed to lock up his hands balled into ﬁsts and his mouth opened wide in silent scream as his family magic asserted itself, activating dormant abilities that have been closed to his ancestors for the last few generation. His skin became translucent showing his circulatory system his organs and his wildly beating heart; everything had a pale glow to it and seemed to pulse with every beat of Harry's heart. What seemed like an eternity, which in reality was a mere few minutes as Harry's body slumped back on to the bed, his skin becoming normal looking again. He was covered in sweat and his breathing was shallow but steady. Slowly the red streaks pulled back and disappeared back into the ring on his right hand.

Harry opened his eyes next morning and felt really good. The pain from last night had disappeared completely. He felt strong and powerful. He could feel his magic singing. Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. Suddenly the world went blurry. Confused, Harry took them off and everything came into focus.

"Wow" whispered Harry. He walked over to his full length mirror and stared at himself, he could see clearly, his eyesight miraculously healed, and it seemed all the malnourishment he had suffered through most of his life was gone and before him stood a lean but powerfully built body. His arms, legs, and chest, were toned and tight.

Harry took a quick shower and went to have breakfast. Hermione was reading the newspaper and Ron was eating. "Morning," said Harry, as he walked into the room. Hermione looked up and gasped.

"Harry"

Ron, startled by Hermione's shout turned to look at Harry. "Bloody hell," he exclaimed. "What happened to you?" Hermione had a blush on her cheeks as she stared at her best friend. She had to admit he looked good.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Family magic," he said and took a seat at the head of the table and started on his breakfast. Ron and Hermione stared at each other. Hermione wanted to ask for more details, but she refrained. Earlier, Ron had given her a lecture on family magics.

"Are you going train more, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I need to practice my abilities before going after the locket," said Harry. "Care to join me?" Harry knew he would have to reveal some of his abilities to his friends to have their full confidence. So, he was planning to do that during his practice.

"No thanks, Harry," said Hermione. "We are going for a walk." Harry nodded.

Ron and Hermione went for a walk on the vast ground of the Manor. It was neat and in order. It was like taking a walk in a park. They entered the Manor after a few hours and saw the last person they expected to see in Potter Manor, Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Recently, I read the story _Passageways_ by jerrway69. It was amazing; I was so fascinated with the Eveningshade family. I would like to give a huge importance to House of Eveningshade in this story. So I will be taking excerpts from the _Passageways_. I'm not copying the story per se, but just including some passages and family magic to show the power and legacy of the family and give the story a continuation through mine. I hope I will be able to pull it off. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does!

Chapter 9

"Malfoy,"

Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands and pointed at the ferret. "How did you get in here?" asked Hermione, looking at Draco square in the eye. Malfoy just smirked. Ron grabbed him and jammed his wand into Draco's neck.

"Answer her." snarled Ron. Malfoy sneered condescendingly. This infuriated Ron further. "I will wipe the smirk off your face, Malfoy. Minnie." The elf appeared before Ron. "Yes, Mr. Weasley."

"How did he get in here," asked Ron, gesturing to Malfoy. Minnie took one look at Draco and clapped her hands in delight and bowed.

"Nice disguise, Master," she said. Ron immediately let go of Malfoy and moved back, Hermione on his side. Malfoy grinned, which was weird. His blond hair turned to jet black and haughty grey eyes turned into emerald green and his facial features began to change and Harry Potter stood before them. Ron opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Hermione was beaming. "Oh, Harry. You are a Metamorph!" she exclaimed. Harry continued to smile.

"That was bloody brilliant, mate" said Ron, awed. Harry concentrated and changed into Ron, complete with freckles. Hermione looked between her friends. She could differentiate between them only by their clothes.

"Tonks is going to have a fit," said Hermione, giggling. Harry and Ron shared a laugh.

"There were Metamorphs in Black family centuries ago," said Harry, proudly.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" asked Hermione.

"I wanted to master the transformation before showing you guys."

"Alright. I'm ready to go after locket. Let's revise the plan once more."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the living room. They were going to retrieve the Slytherin's locket from Umbridge. Usually, his friends accompanied Harry on his adventures. This time he was going alone, much to Ron and Hermione's protests. They insisted on accompanying him. So Harry was forced to demonstrate some of his abilities last night. Needless to say, they were flummoxed when Harry showed off his Shadow Mage abilities by hiding in shadows and trapped them using their own shadows. Harry enjoyed showing them his Metamorph abilities.

Harry was dressed in black jeans, t-shirt and jacket. Hermione handed over his glasses. Harry really didn't need them anymore, but Hermione had fixed a miniscule camera on it. He also had a wireless headphone on his right ear, to communicate with his friends. Ron and Hermione would be waiting for Harry in the Manor. They would be watching his movements through a laptop connected to the camera. Thanks to Lord McGrugal, Harry had learnt to place runes on the muggle electronics to work in magical areas.

Finally, it was ten a.m. Harry disillusioned himself, placed notice-me-not, scent masking spells and disappeared. Due to his Shadow Mage power Harry could easily apparate through wards. He appeared in the Ministry atrium. Witches and wizards bustled about. Harry had to be careful to avoid collision.

"_Harry, the office of the Minister and his staff are located on the top floor_," said Hermione through the earpiece. Harry acknowledged her and looked around. The great Atrium seemed darker than Harry remembered it. Previously a golden fountain had ﬁlled the center of the hall, casting shimmering spots of light over the polished wooden ﬂoor and walls. Now a gigantic statue of black stone dominated the scene. It was rather frightening, this vast sculpture of a witch and a wizard sitting on ornately carved thrones, looking down at the Ministry workers toppling out of ﬁreplaces below them. Engraved in foot-high letters at the base of the statue were the words Magic is Might.

Harry looked more closely and realized that what he had thought were decoratively carved thrones were actually mounds of carved humans: hundreds and hundreds of naked bodies, men, women, and children, all with rather stupid, ugly faces, twisted and pressed together to support the weight of the handsomely robed wizards.

"_Muggles_," whispered Hermione. "_In their rightful place. Come on, get going._" Harry joined the stream of witches and wizards moving toward the golden gates at the end of the hall, looking around, there was no sign of the distinctive ﬁgure of Dolores Umbridge. He passed through the gates and into a smaller hall, where queues were forming in front of twenty golden grilles housing as many lifts. Harry managed to get into an empty lift. It started to climb. It seemed luck was on his side as the lift reached the top without being stopped.

"Level one, Minister of Magic and Support Staff"

The grills slid apart again and three people stood before him. Two of them were deep in conversation: a man with a scowling, slightly brutish face wearing magniﬁcent robes, which were embroidered with much gold thread, and a squat, toadlike witch wearing a velvet bow in her short hair and clutching a clipboard to her chest. A witch with flyaway gray hair accompanied them.

They entered the lift and the lift started on its journey downward. Harry had to use all his Occlumency power and Hermione's pleading to not kill the woman in that confined space. The lift stopped again and Mr. Weasley entered the lift. He gave a curt nod to Umbridge and the other wizard and turned away. Umbridge glared at Mr. Weasley with much contempt. They reached the atrium and Mr. Weasley exited the lift without a backward glance….. The lift doors clanged shut.

When the doors opened Umbridge, Yaxley and Hopkirk stepped into a stonelit passageway quite different from the wood-paneled and carpeted corridors above and walked away. Harry recognized the place immediately: the pathway to the courtrooms. Harry looked towards the distant black door that marked the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. Suddenly, Harry found himself in front of the Veil of Death.

"_Harry, what are you doing?_" asked Hermione in a panicked voice. Harry stared at the Veil. Sirius falling through, the battle, his own stupidity that sent his godfather to his death flashed through his mind. Harry's fury at Voldemort for tricking him, his own naivety at being tricked, almost getting his friends killed, sprang up to the surface of his mind. Harry could hear Hermione pouring consoling words into his ear; Harry removed the earpiece and stuffed it into his jeans pocket. He could hear voices coming from the Veil. He could hear Sirius asking him to join him. Harry moved towards the Veil….

At Potter Manor, Hermione was going frantic, she and Ron were watching in horror as their best friend edged toward his death. Hermione could feel what Harry was thinking. "Ron, we need to get there," said Hermione, tears running down her face. "We must stop him."

Ron was at a loss. "Hermione, we cannot apparate to the Ministry or the Department of Mysteries and-"

"I don't care Ronald. There must be something we could do. Of course! Dobby."

Dobby appeared. "Dobby, you must go to the Department of Mysteries and stop Harry from going through the veil," she said through tears.

Dobby paled. "I'm sorry . Elves cannot appear inside the Mysteries. They have magicks to stop us from entering," said Dobby remorsefully. Hermione cried harder and Ron wrapped her in an embrace.

Harry was about to cross the Veil when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around and saw a man wearing black robes and a mask. Harry was about to summon his wand, when the man spoke. "There's no need for violence, Lord Potter. I'm Algernon Croaker, Chief Unspeakable. I have been waiting for your visit." Croaker conjured two chairs and a table in between the chairs and sat down. Harry, realizing that it was useless to hide, removed the charms on himself and sat down. Croaker waved his hand and the earpiece flew out from Harry's pocket and into his hand, which he placed on the table. "Hello, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley." "_Hello_," replied Ron and Hermione. "Now that your friends can hear us, I have a proposition for you Lord Potter or should I call you Lord Eveningshade." Harry knew the man was smirking behind his mask. He heard Ron gasp and Harry knew he had a lot to explain to his friends.

"What do you want from me?" asked Harry, hiding his dislike for the man in front of him.

"I would like to offer my assistance in locating Tom Riddle's horcruxes. They must be destroyed in order to kill the Dark Lord," said Croaker. Harry was furious.

"You knew about the horcruxes," shouted Harry, jumping to his feet. "Why didn't you do anything to find them and destroy those abominations? You could have prevented his return, could have avoided these deaths." He breathed heavily and sat down. Croaker seemed unfazed.

"We could have, but you are forgetting one thing. The prophecy," replied Croaker. Harry froze. "We could have destroyed the horcruxes and done many things to prevent Riddle's return. But in the end, _one must die at the hands of the other_, Lord Potter, because _neither can live while the other survives_. Thanks to the prophecy, Riddle shall not rest until you are dead." Harry was silent. "I know you have struck a deal with the King of Goblins. So, what I can offer is this. We could help you to locate the horcruxes. They could be given over to the goblins to remove the Dark Lord's soul and as the rightful owner of the Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff heirlooms you can have them." Harry considered the offer for a few seconds and nodded. "Ron, Hermione?" "_We're with you Harry_," came Ron's voice. Harry held out his hand. "We have a deal."

Harry exited the Department of Mysteries and crept down the ﬂight of stairs down to the court chambers. He immediately registered the unnatural chill that was creeping over him, as if he were descending into fog. It was becoming colder and colder with every step he took: a cold that reached right down into his throat and tore at his lungs. Dementors. He did not feel that stealing sense of despair, of hopelessness he felt when he faced them before. Instead he felt incredibly calm. And as he reached the foot of the stairs and turned to his right, he saw the dark passage outside the courtrooms was packed with tall, black-hooded ﬁgures, their faces completely hidden, their ragged breathing the only sound in the place. The petriﬁed Muggle-borns brought in for questioning sat huddled and shivering on hard wooden benches. Most of them were hiding their faces in their hands, perhaps in an instinctive attempt to shield themselves from the dementors' greedy mouths. Some were accompanied by families, others sat alone. A feeling in his gut told Harry that these people summoned here for questioning will not be returning home. Harry walked silently to the closed door of courtroom and used his Eveningshade ability to walk through the door. It was not the same room in which he had once been interrogated for improper use of magic. This one was much smaller, though the ceiling was quite as high; it gave the claustrophobic sense of being stuck at the bottom of a deep well. There were no dementors in here. Behind a balustrade, sat Umbridge, with Yaxley on one side of her, and Mafalda Hopkirk, on the other. Umbridge was presiding while Yaxley interrogated a wizard named Archie Alderton. "No, no, I'm half-blood, I'm half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard, he was, look him up, Arkie Alderton, he's a well-known broomstick designer, look him up, I tell you — get your hands off me, get your hands off —" "This is your ﬁnal warning," said Umbridge's soft voice, magically magniﬁed so that it sounded clearly over the man's desperate screams. Slowly, Harry edged his way along the platform behind Umbridge and Hopkirk. "If you struggle, you will be subjected to the Dementor's Kiss." The man's screams subsided, but dry sobs echoed through the courtroom. "Take him away," said Umbridge. Two dementors appeared in the doorway of the courtroom, their rotting, scabbed hands clutching the upper arms of a wizard who appeared to be fainting. They glided away out of the door with him, and the darkness they trailed behind them swallowed him from sight. Umbridge leaned forward over the barrier, to better observe her victim, being taken away by dementors, and something gold swung forward too, and dangled over the void: the locket.

Harry was shocked by what he was witnessing. "_Harry, I think it's the Muggle-born Registration Commission_," said Hermione, anger lacing her voice. "_They are sending Muggle-borns to Azkaban_." Harry nodded and then he saw the locket. "Guys, she is wearing the locket," whispered Harry.

"Next- Mary Cattermole," said Umbridge to Yaxley. Yaxley got down from his chair and walked slowly over to the door to invite the next person. Harry saw his chance. Hopkirk had a cup of tea beside the notepad she was writing on. Harry wandlessly banished the cup to the floor, which broke into pieces, spread tea everywhere. Umbridge glared at her and Harry used Umbridge's wand to put a confoundus charm on Hopkirk to clean the mess muggle way. Yaxley had opened the door to call for Mrs. Cattermole. He placed one hand inside the doorway and leaned outside. Harry closed the door with a wave of his hand. Yaxley yelled out in agony as his hand was trapped in the closed doorway. Harry stunned Umbridge using Hopkirk's wand and took the locket. He obliviated Umbridge and placed a false memory, enervated her and disappeared with the locket. Harry reappeared near the lifts and let out a long sigh. "_Oh, well done Harry_," said Hermione, pride in her voice. "Thanks, Mione. I will be home soon," said Harry. "There's something else I need to take care of."

Harry disappeared and appeared on the floor housing the Minister's office. Harry walked through the cubicles of Ministry workers and soon came in front of a door. The plaque beneath it read:

DOLORES UMBRIDGE

SENIOR UNDER SECRETARY TO THE MINISTER

Below that, a slightly shinier new plaque read:

HEAD OF THE MUGGLEBORN REGISTRATION COMMISSION

"_Harry, it's her office, what are you doing there_?" asked Ron.

"Looking for folders containing information about Muggle-borns," replied Harry. He passed through the door and looked around. The room was exactly like Umbridge's ofﬁce at Hogwarts: Lace draperies, doilies, and dried ﬂowers covered every available surface. The walls bore the same ornamental plates, each featuring a highly colored, beribboned kit-ten, gamboling and frisking with sickening cuteness. The desk was covered with a ﬂouncy, ﬂowered cloth. He walked behind her desk and began pulling open the drawers. He saw quills and notebooks and Spellotape; enchanted paper clips that coiled snakelike from their drawer and had to be beaten back; a fussy little lace box full of spare hair bows and clips. There was a ﬁling cabinet behind the desk: Harry set to searching it. Like Filch's ﬁling cabinets at Hogwarts, it was full of folders, and on one of them the word _Mudbloods _was written. Harry opened the folder and found complete information on every Muggle-borns in magical Britain. He skimmed through the names and reached names starting with H. Hermione's name was there, including details about her parents. Written across her name was: _wanted for questioning on whereabouts of Undesirable. No 1. _Harry saw a poster of himself on the wall, with the words _Undesirable No.1_ emblazoned across his chest. A little pink note was stuck to itwith a picture of a kitten in the corner. Harry moved across to read it and saw that Umbridge had written,_ "To be punished." _Anger surged through Harry, but he controlled himself. _Not now, she will pay later._ Harry took a deep breath and looked at the other folders. They were labeled _Half-breeds_, _Beasts_ etc. Harry made copies of each folder and with a final look around the room and after clearing the room of his magical signature, Harry disappeared.

Harry reappeared in the living room of Potter Manor and found himself grabbed in a fierce hug by Hermione. "Harry, are you alright?" she asked. Ron looked at Harry worryingly.

"I'm fine, Mione," said Harry, pulling away from her. He sat down on the sofa. Minnie appeared with meat sandwiches and jug of pumpkin juice. After he had his fill, Harry showed the locket to his friends. Ron and Hermione sprang back. "It's evil," whispered Hermione. The locket was emitting a dark aura. Harry conjured a box and put the locket in and sealed it. He carried the box to the dungeons and placed the horcrux behind powerful wards.

Harry found his friends in the library, going through the folders he nicked from Umbridge's office. Hermione looked up and said, "You did a marvelous job, Harry." Harry grinned. "Here's a list of all the Muggle-borns. We could warn them of the Commission and maybe help them to leave England."

Harry sighed. "What if they don't believe us?" he asked. Hermione looked confused.

"Everyone knows Tom is back and he controls the Ministry. You are the hero of the wizarding world, Harry. They will believe you." Harry did not reply.

"Hermione, they do not know the real purpose of the Commission," said Ron, wearily. "They don't know what happens in the courtrooms. They might think they are just being interviewed to collect information about them or something. Now look at this folder, there are more than 150 muggle-borns in England alone. We cannot possibly persuade all of them to leave England. Besides, it takes time and if Tom comes to know about this, he will use them to lure Harry out."

"Ron's right, Hermione," said Harry. Hermione still looked worried. She looked at Harry.

"We can't help them?" she asked. Harry smiled brightly.

"You're upto something, mate," observed Ron, with a grin. Hermione looked between her friends.

"Yes. I'm going to send a letter to Umbridge, about how the Muggle-borns across England are planning a rebellion to overthrow the Ministry, how they have received word about what the Commission is about," said Harry, with a grin.

"You are sending the Muggle-borns to slaughter," said Hermione, horrified.

"No, I'm not," said Harry. "Tom could have used Thicknesse to arrest the Muggle-borns and send them to Azkaban without a trial. He didn't, because he wanted to show a normal front of the Ministry to the public. So, we need to convince them the hard way." Then Hermione understood what Harry was saying.

"Harry, that's a bit cruel," she said.

"What's cruel?" asked Ron.

"Harry's planning to send Muggle-borns to Azkaban. You know what happens to prisoners of Azkaban."

"They will not have to stay there for long," said Harry. "Umbridge sends them to Azkaban and we will break them out next day and rehabilitate them in my properties. Next day _The_ _Daily Prophet_ would announce the incident, which will anger Tom and causes trouble for Umbridge, as well."

Hermione beamed and Ron looked excited. "Alright, first we should send the letter to Umbridge," said Harry.

"Leave that to me," said Hermione, looking cheerful. "I'll write the letter." She stood up from her chair and moved towards the big writing desk.

"Mione," called out Harry. "A polite letter, if you please." Hermione glared at him as Ron laughed. She huffed and walked away muttering.

Next day, Dolores Umbridge entered her office looking forward to another day of interviewing Mudbloods. She enjoyed sending them to Azkaban and thus, cleansing the blood of real wizards, not those thieves. Umbridge sat behind her desk, and then she noticed an envelope on the table. She read through the parchment and paled.

Minister of Magic Pious Thicknesse was startled to see Umbridge barging into his office. "Minister, the Muggle-borns are rebelling againist the Ministry," panted the squat witch. That got the Minister's attention.

"Are you sure, Dolores?" asked the Minister. Umbridge handed the letter to him. Thicknesse read the letter and was deep in thought. He could not take this to the Dark Lord. He was touring Europe in search of Allies and has given specific instructions on not to disturb him. These Mudbloods had to be dealt with.

"Dolores, you have permission to arrest the Muggle-borns and send them to Azkaban. Let them rot in the prison." Umbridge looked as if Christmas has come earlier.

"Thank you, Minister," she said and went back to her office to start on the proceedings.

Dobby appeared in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione as they sat in the library. "The Minister asked toad lady to arrest muggle-born people, Sir." Harry nodded and Dobby disappeared. Harry beckoned his friends to follow him. They walked out to the vast garden of Potter Manor and Harry called all the elves working for him. Many pops were heard and more than fifty house elves appeared before Harry and bowed deeply. "Master called?" they chorused.

"Yes, I did. I want you to clean all my family properties and make sure they are habitable. The Dark Lord is killing all the Muggle-borns and I am offering them residence at the houses I own. Also, make sure to remove the family crests in the houses and your clothes and store them in the family vaults. Seal the Lord's offices and suites. They should never know you are employed by me." Elves nodded their heads. Harry smiled and sent them away.

"Some Muggle-borns are in prison, Harry. They must have been affected by Dementors and we must help them," said Hermione.

"We need a healer, whom we can trust," said Ron. Harry smiled.

"I know just the person."

Andromeda Tonks nee Black was humming as she cooked lunch for her family. Today was Sunday and her daughter and her husband had arrived to spend the day with Andi and Ted. She lived a pretty good life. Born into the notorious Black family, she was contracted to marry into the House of Yaxley. But, Andromeda Black, oldest of the Black sisters, had fallen in love with Theodore Tonks, a muggle-born student. Now, she was a successful Healer, had a wonderful husband who was a successful lawyer and a talented daughter, who was moving up in Auror ranks and was married to Remus Lupin, a nice man. They lived in a muggle suburban, away from the wizarding world and its problems. Andromeda knew about the Muggle-born Registration Commission and thanks to Merlin, Ted had managed to keep out of the Ministry's clutches.

The doorbell rang and Andromeda opened the door to see two Aurors waiting outside. "Andromeda Tonks, we are here to arrest Theodore Tonks on charges of assault on Ministry personnel."

"Rubbish, Ted wouldn't hurt a fly, or get into fights," said Andromeda. One of the Aurors slowly reached for his wand, but Andi was quicker. "Do you know who I am? I'm Andromeda Black, the older sister of Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy; you do not want to anger me." The Aurors were taken aback; the angry witch in front of them looked as menacing as Bellatrix and as haughty as Lady Malfoy. "I speak the truth, Ted is not here."

"Alright, but we will find him," said one of them. They were about to leave when Ted Tonks walked in followed by Remus and Dora. The Aurors immediately stunned Ted and got ready to leave by portkey. Andromeda, Remus and Dora pointed their wands at the Aurors. "How dare you stun my father, Robards?" shouted Tonks.

"We're sorry, Auror Tonks, we must do our job." Robards tapped the portkey with his wand. Nothing happened. "Anti-portkey wards are erected." Suddenly all the Aurors fell down with a thud. The other occupants in the room turned around and found a brown haired man, with round face, wearing muggle clothes, lowering his wand. The man found three wands pointed at him. He slowly raised his hand.

"I'm not your enemy," he said. He quickly enervated Ted and moved to the stunned Aurors. He obliviated each and placed false memories. He called, "Kreacher."

The old Elf appeared before the brown haired man and bowed. "Master?" Andromeda, Nymphadora and Remus immediately recognized the elf.

"Drop these men outside the wards." Kreacher immediately disappeared with the four unconscious Aurors.

"Who are you?" asked Andromeda. The man smiled and concentrated. The Lord Black ring appeared on his finger. Andromeda whispered, "Lord Black."

Dora looked at him closely. "But you don't look like a Black," she observed.

"DORA" Andi scolded her daughter.

"I don't look like a Black?" asked the man, with a chuckle. He closed his eyes and his features started to change. The man's round face changed into chiseled and sharp features of a Black. His height increased and his brown hair changed into jet black. When his eyes opened, instead of kind blue eyes, fiery emeralds stared at them.

"Harry?" He was grabbed in a hug by Remus, soon followed by Tonks. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help, Mrs. Tonks," said Harry. Andromeda was staring at Harry. She curtsied, "My, Lord"

Harry grinned and raised his wand and intoned, "I, Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks and Nymphadora Tonks, into the Black family and recognize Theodore Tonks and Remus Lupin as members of House Black, so mote it be"

Andromeda wrapped Harry in an embrace, sniffling. "Thank you, My Lord." Harry patted her back. The others were smiling. Ted knew how much being a member of House Black meant to her.

"Please, call me Harry." Andromeda let go of Harry and said, "Call me Andromeda." Harry nodded.

"Harry, where's Ron and Hermione?" asked Dora.

"Dobby."

"Dobby, bring Ron and Hermione over, would you?" Dobby nodded and vanished.

Ted came over and shook Harry's hand. "Thank you for saving me, Lord Potter-Black."

"Harry, please," said Harry.

"Ted" Harry smiled.

Dobby appeared with Ron and Hermione. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged and they moved to the living room. Ted and Andi took the love seat. Remus took the chair with Dora sitting on the arm. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa.

Ted began the conversation. "Thanks again for saving me, Harry. I do not know why they want to arrest me. As far I know I never committed an offence. Do you know anything about this, Dora?" Dora shook her head in negative, her hair turning to brown. Harry shared a glance with his friends.

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I believe I can answer that question," said Harry, looking a bit tensed. Hermione squeezed his hand in encouragement. Harry smiled at her and began to explain.

After Harry had finished, their hosts agreed that it was a good plan. "So, do you want me to take care of the Muggle-borns exposed to Dementors?" asked Andromeda. Harry nodded in affirmative. "I would like the job, Harry. There are some healers at St. Mungos, whom I trust. I will ask them to assist me." Harry smiled in relief.

"Looks like Umbridge have taken the bait. I would like you to hide somewhere until I execute my plans, Ted," said Harry. Ted shared a look with his wife and agreed. "Actually, I would like to offer all of you a safe place to live until Tom's taken care of."

"Of course, where do you suggest?" asked Ted before Andromeda could reply. She glared at her husband. "What, I will not be going into hiding until my family is safe." Harry chuckled.

"What about the Black Cottage in Marseilles," asked Harry. A smile came on Andi's face.

"Of course, we will take the Cottage, My Lord," she said. Harry smiled.

Harry handed the folder containing information about Werewolves to Remus. "Will you be able to recruit some of them for our cause?" asked Harry. Remus skimmed through the names.

"It will be difficult, Harry. Majority of them follows Fenrir Greyback."

"What about the others?" asked Hermione. Remus sighed.

"The rest are scared of Greyback, Hermione. It will be very difficult to convince them to join us."

"What happens if Greyback is killed?" asked Harry. Remus looked closely at Harry.

"They will follow the next Alpha," replied Remus.

"What if we do this together, Remus," asked Harry. "How about I give you a chance to kill Greyback?"

Remus looked at Dora, who looked worried. "If we kill Greyback and the werewolves join us, then it would be a massive setback to Tom," said Harry. He turned to Dora. "No need to worry about Remus, he will be safe. Take a decision and inform me Remus." Remus nodded.

After that they moved onto more comfortable topics.

That night Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared at the docks on island of Azkaban. Harry was wearing the dragonhide jacket gifted by Daphne. They reached outside the wards.

"Alright, I will sneak through the wards and take care of the guards," said Harry. "Then, we will go and release the prisoners." His friends agreed.

Harry examined the wards and found the gap and used his Eveningshade ability to sneak through. Harry stared at the fortress of Azkaban and marched through the prison gates. As if sensing his presence, dementors swarmed away from Lord Eveningshade in fright. Harry's emerald eyes were glowing; he could feel the excitement of an oncoming slaughter. Harry grinned. He closed his eyes and felt the magical presence around him. Harry located the guards posted around the prison. Then he attacked.

Harry's first victim was patrolling the grounds when he felt a presence nearby. He only saw a pair of glowing emeralds before he was cut down. Harry appeared behind another guard and sliced his neck. Then he went on killing Death Eaters stealthily. One of them saw his comrade being cut down and touched his Dark Mark to summon more Death Eaters, only to find a bleeding stump. He was dead before he could scream. Finally, all the guards were killed and their bodies were thrown into the sea. "Dobby." The elf appeared. "Bring Ron and Hermione here, will you?"

Dobby returned with Harry's friends and they marched into the main part of the prison which housed the innocent Muggle-borns. Harry, Ron and Hermione were wearing robes with hoods. Harry summoned his elves. They were dispatched to move the Muggle-borns to Peverell Manor, where Andromeda was waiting with her team of Healers. The elves blasted the cell doors off their hinges and disappeared with the inmates. Azkaban never housed criminals anymore, since they joined Voldemort.

The evacuation was over in an hour. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out to the docks. Harry stared across the sea. He felt elated. His mission was successful. Soon Voldemort will come to know about this and he shall retaliate. Harry was waiting for that. _Oh, no, Tom. I shall not let you rule peacefully._


	10. Chapter 10

Hi there! Sorry about the late update. I was busy with several projects. I will finish the story, so please bear with me guys..

I do not own Harry Potter, J.K.R does!

Chapter 10

_MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN_

_by_

_Barnabas Cuffe_

_More than a hundred prisoners escaped from Azkaban last night. Authorities suspect outside influence, as the cell doors were blasted apart. The corpses of the guards were found offshore. The Minister for Magic had ordered a massive manhunt for escaped prisoners. Another thing that worries the Ministry is that the Dementors seem to have disappeared, as well. _

_According to an unnamed Ministry official, the wards placed at Azkaban by the best curse breakers in Europe, were not disturbed. The perpetrators had managed to get past the wards without alerting the Ministry or the guards. It is indeed worrying. Who is this wizard or witch or something else that manages to get past the strongest protections magic could offer. We at the Daily Prophet sincerely hope the Ministry will be able to find the escaped prisoners and the person who is behind this._

"I can't believe we managed to pull it off," said Ron happily as he read the article again. Harry smiled.

"This is just the beginning, Ron," said Harry with a smile.

Next morning, mass panic had spread among the wizard population after _The Daily Prophet_ has reported the breakout from Azkaban and Minister Thicknesse was under heavy pressure. He received Howlers from all parts of Britain. He immediately called for a meeting of his Senior Under Secretary and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Umbridge was looked subdued, while Yaxley was thinking furiously. "Well?" asked the Minister. "How did the Mudbloods escape from Azkaban?"

"They received outside help, Minister," said Yaxley. "Someone powerful aided them in their escape."

"How can you be sure?"

"The wards were not disturbed. We never received any sort of alarms from the island. It was only in the morning when the guards arrived to change shifts, did they found the cells empty."

"Then how did The Prophet came to know about the breakout?" asked Umbridge. Yaxley looked uncomfortable.

"I was told that Lord Potter personally sent them a letter about the incident," he said.

"How the brat did know about this," screeched Umbridge. "The boy must be behind this. We must arrest him at once, Minister."

"SHUT UP." shouted the Minister. He began to pace around the room rubbing his hands together in fear. How am I going to inform Master about this? Yaxley seemed to share the same thought.

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne-like chair in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor. Almost all Death Eaters whom Voldemort considered useful sat before him. He just heard the report of the breakout from Minister Thicknesse himself.

"_Crucio_"

Thicknesse fell to the floor screaming. Voldemort kept the curse for a whole minute, before releasing his victim. He whimpered and lay curled on the floor. "How did this happen, Thicknesse?" asked the Dark Lord. "How did Harry Potter get past the wards erected by my best curse breakers and kill my men? Finally, what happened to the Dementors? Where are they?"

"I don't know, my Lord," whimpered Thicknesse.

"_Crucio_"

Again, the screams of the Minister rang through the halls of Malfoy Manor. "Useless whelp," spat Voldemort. His followers were silent. Voldemort turned to them. "Do any of you know anything more? Lucius."

"I have inquired at the Prophet, my Lord. Potter owled a letter to the editor regarding the incident at Azkaban," reported Lucius.

"Any news about his whereabouts?" asked Lord Nott.

"We know Potter Manor is located in Wales. But do not know exactly where. I have hired some men to have a look around," replied Lucius. "I'm sure they will bring some information, my Lord."

"Sooner the better, Lucius. The boy's is becoming too much active for my liking." Lucius bowed.

Narcissa Malfoy stared across the grounds of Malfoy Manor from the balcony in her room, nursing a cup of tea. Even in her forties, she was a very beautiful witch. She leaned back on her chair. The once majestic garden of the Manor was now in ruins. There were tents erected for Death Eaters to live in. Dirty and unwashed wizards wandered about the garden and inside the house.

Narcissa sighed sadly and closed her eyes. The glory of House of Malfoy was now in ruins. Her husband, the powerful Lord Malfoy was now reduced to a mere servant of the Dark Lord. The Malfoy fortune was being used for The Dark Lord's activities. Oh, how she hated that evil thing. Now he has got his claws into her dear Draco. He took the mark last summer and was punished for his father's mistakes. The Dark Lord was planning to invade the rest of Europe. Narcissa feared for her family. The Malfoy family has fallen into disgrace. No one can save them from this situation- POP.

Narcissa was roused from her thoughts by the sound. "What is it, Tixie?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Dobby has a letter for Lady Malfoy from Lord Black" said Dobby. Narcissa opened her eyes and leapt to her feet and stared at the former Malfoy elf. The former shy and timid creature now stood erect and proudly carried the Potter and Black crest. Dobby placed an envelope on the table and vanished. Narcissa stood still for a moment and scanned the letter for jinxes or curses. The letter was sealed with crest of House Black.

The letter was a portkey summons send by the Lord Black. He wanted to meet Narcissa at Black Manor. The portkey will activate in an hour. She considered her options. The letter stipulated not to inform anyone about the summons. Maybe she could ask Bella to accompany her. No, she was in France recruiting for the Dark Lord. There was nobody she could turn to. If she didn't accept the portkey, then Lord Black could use family magic to summon her. Narcissa sighed and resigned to her fate.

Black Manor stood proudly in the morning light. Acres of land surrounded the Manor. There was a large garden and a black lake that resembled the lake at Hogwarts.

Narcissa Malfoy appeared on the front steps of Black Manor and was escorted to the Lord's study by an elf. She entered the study and found Harry Potter sitting behind the large desk. He stood up to greet Narcissa. She had heard about Potter from Draco and met him in person. He used to be a skinny, ordinary boy then. She was not sure how the boy could handle being Lord Potter and Black. But she was proven wrong. The young wizard looked like a Pureblood Prince. He was the perfect Lord Black. His jet black hair was long and was wearing expensive robes of acromantula silk. He carried himself in a way that reminded Narcissa of her Uncle Arcturus.

"Hello, Narcissa."

Narcissa curtsied, "_my Lord_."

Harry led Narcissa to a set of armchairs laid in front of the large French windows.

"How are you, Aunt Cissy?" inquired Harry, poring a cup of tea for her.

"I'm fine, my Lord."

"Call me Harry."

"Thank you. Why didn't you use the Black magic to summon me?" asked Narcissa. "After all, I'm a supporter of your enemy."

"Because I didn't want to hurt you," said Harry sincerely.

"Why?" asked Narcissa, looking suspicious.

Harry sighed. "I did not summon Lady Malfoy, but Narcissa Black, my mother's best friend," said Harry warmly. "And, my Godmother." He added quietly.

Narcissa's eyed widened. "How did you know?" she whispered.

"My mother's journals," said Harry. "She wrote how you met on the train, about your years at Hogwarts, your letters, and later found yourselves on opposite sides of the war."

Narcissa nodded sadly. "We were best friends until fourth year, when I was contracted to marry Lucius. I was so taken up with him; I spent more time with Lucius and couldn't find much time for Lily. She was very understanding. Then the Dark Lord emerged and found ourselves on different sides. I was devastated when Lily died. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you, Harry." Harry nodded in understanding.

Narcissa was silent for a moment. "Harry," she started looking apprehensive. "My Lord, as a member of House Black, I have a request." Harry smiled. "Please keep my son out of the war. I want him to have a proper life way from this madness. He has taken the mark but so far had not taken participation in any of Dark Lord's raids. I do not want him to be like Lucius. I implore you, my Lord." She had tears in her eyes. Harry promised to grant her request. Narcissa smiled.

"There's something else, Harry, it's about Bella-"Harry cut across her words. "No".

"My Lord, please," Narcissa grabbed Harry's arms. "She used to be a sweet girl when we were younger. She was turned dark by Lestranges and Dark Lord. She had committed many crimes, but she is still my sister." Harry wasn't listening. His face was stony. Emerald eyes were hard.

Narcissa looked desperate. She conjured a vial and retracted memories from her mind into the vial and conjured another one and did the same. "Please watch these memories, my Lord." Harry stared at her for a second and placed the vials in his pocket. "I will," replied Harry.

Narcissa smiled in relief.

"I will protect your son, Cissy, but I will not make any promises regarding your sister. Also, I need your help in defeating, the Dark Lord," said Harry.

"Of course, Harry."

"Thank you. Remember the diary that Tom gave to Lucius of safekeeping?" asked Harry. Narcissa nodded. "Is there anything else like that at the Manor?"

"No, there isn't. The Dark Lord only gave the diary to Lucius," said Narcissa. Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Harry and friends were thinking hard for days about the next horcrux. He was sure Narcissa could provide some information. "But he did give a cup to Bella," she continued. Harry's head snapped up.

"A cup?" he asked. Narcissa nodded.

"The Lord said it was most important to him and Bella should consider it an honor to be entrusted with its care"

Harry smiled inside. "Do you know where it is kept?" he asked.

"In the Lestrange vault at Gringotts,"said Narcissa. Harry could barely hold his excitement.

"Thank you, Cissy. You have done me a great favor. Don't worry about Draco. He will survive the war. I give you my word. But remember, I do not make any promise about Bella." Narcissa stood up and embraced Harry tightly. "Thank you, my Lord." Harry smiled and returned the hug.

"I think you better return to Malfoy Manor, Cissy," said Harry, smiling. Narcissa curtsied and left. Harry secured the study and apparated to his bedroom in Potter Manor. He had an appointment with Lord Ragnok today at Gringotts. His friends are accompanying Harry. He had a few theories that needed to be sorted out and two horcruxes to be destroyed. Harry was looking forward to this visit. Harry took out his phone and dialed Arthur Weasley.

"Hello"

"Mr. Weasley, Harry here. Listen…"

Harry and Ron were dressed in robes and were waiting for Hermione in the living room. They were going to Gringotts to meet Lord Ragnok and cleanse the locket of Voldemort's soul. Harry insisted Ron and Hermione wear the new robes he purchased for them, since they were going to meet the Goblin King for the first time. Hermione entered the room wearing blue robes that suited the status of a noble lady. She stopped in front of the boys. "Um, how do I look," she asked.

"Beautiful," chorused Harry and Ron. They glanced at each other and then at Hermione who was blushing.

"Thanks," she said, smiling brightly. Harry produced the portkey sent by the bank. Before leaving, Harry had packed the horcrux in a box to take with them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared in Lord Ragnok's office in Gringotts. The trio bowed to the ancient goblin who curtsied in return. They sat down. "It's nice to meet you again, Lord Potter," said Ragnok. Harry introduced his friends. "Pleasure is mine. Friends of Lord Potter are friends of mine."

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down. "So, what can I do for you, Lord Potter?" asked Ragnok.

"There are a couple of things," said Harry. "But first I would like to perform an inheritance test for Hermione Granger." Both Ron and Hermione turned to look at their friend.

"Harry, why do I need to do a test?" asked Hermione, looking worried.

"I have a theory, Mione," said Harry. "I want to see if that works." Hermione still looked worried, but she trusted her best friend. She shared a look with Ron, who nodded encouragingly.

"Alright, I will do it." Ragnok produced a ritual bowl and placed it on the desk and directed Hermione to cut her finger and let the blood flow and a parchment appeared in the bowl. Hermione read through the parchment and was shocked. Harry and Ron read over her shoulder.

Name: Hermione Jean Granger

Father: Daniel Granger

Mother: Emma Granger

Inheritance:

Ancient and Noble House of Dagworth-Granger

Properties:

Dagworth-Granger Estate, Dublin.

Monetary value:

5, 68,420 Galleons, 25,896 Sickles, 952 Knuts.

Harry and Ron finished reading and pulled Hermione into a group hug. She smiled brightly at the boys and turned to Harry.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "According to my Grandfather, Muggle-borns are born to squibs who are the exiled members of old wizard families. And last year, Slughorn mentioned the House of Dagworth-Granger and I made the connection." Hermione beamed at Harry.

"Would you like to put on your family ring, Ms. Granger?" asked Ragnok. Hermione nodded.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, do hereby take up the position of Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Dagworth-Granger" an inﬂux of information ﬂowed into her brain.

"Let me congratulate you on your new title, Lady Dagworth-Granger," said Ragnok.

"Thank you."

Harry smiled at Hermione, who was inspecting the ring on her finger. Then he looked over at Ron. He seemed to be in deep thought. Harry knew Ron was feeling being left out. Harry smiled inwardly.

"Let's move on to the next business, Lord Ragnok," said Harry. "I would like to do another inheritance ritual for Ron." Ron looked baffled, while Hermione looked curious.

"Harry, I do not have to do an inheritance ritual," said Ron. "I'm an heir to House Weasley."

"I know, Bill will be the next Lord Weasley, I believe," said Harry. Ron nodded. "Then you must perform the ritual." Harry insisted, so Ron had to agree. He too performed the inheritance ritual.

Name: Ronald Bilius Weasley

Father: Arthur Weasley

Mother: Molly Weasley nee Prewitt

Lordships:

Ancient and Noble House of Weasley

Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewitt

Properties:

The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole

Prewitt Manor, Wales.

Bank vaults:

2,500 Galleons

Ron read through the parchment and sighed. Harry and Hermione patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"You own a Manor, Ron," said Hermione, trying to cheer him up. "What happened to House Prewitt?"

"The last heirs to House Prewitt were my Uncles Gideon and Fabian Prewitt," began Ron. "After their death, the title and money and properties were added to House Weasley. Weasley family was quite wealthy, until my great grandfather gambled all the fortune, properties and finally the seat in Wizengamot to the Lord Malfoy of that time. When the Prewitt fortune was added to House Weasley, Lord Abraxas Malfoy, Draco's grandfather took advantage of the clause in the business contract and added everything attributed to House Prewitt to House Malfoy. The Prewitt votes in Wizengamot are controlled by Malfoys."

"You can take up the Lordship, can't you?" asked Hermione.

"No, Hermione. It is part of House Malfoy and even if I can, Bill will become Lord Prewitt," said Ron, looking dejected.

"Actually, it isn't," said Harry. Ragnok, Hermione and Ron stared at Harry.

"What?" asked Ron.

"House Malfoy once owned a huge debt to House of Black," said Harry. "Abraxas Malfoy had to pay the debt because he wanted an alliance with House Black. Malfoy sold all the Prewitt properties and business and gave Wizengamot seat to House Black and I control the Prewitt seat and title."

Harry stopped to gather his breath and continued, "I, Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, hereby relinquish my rights on House Prewitt and declare the House independent. So mote it be." Hermione smiled at Harry. Ron gave Harry a one armed hug. "Thanks mate." Harry smiled.

Lord Ragnok waved his hand and a box containing the Lord Prewitt ring appeared on the desk. "Now, before you put on the ring, Mr. Weasley, you must receive consent from your family members, since they too have claim on the title." Ron nodded. "I believe you had made the necessary arrangements beforehand, Lord Potter?"

Harry grinned. "The Weasleys are waiting in the conference room, Lord Ragnok. I do have another most important reason for this visit."

"Meet me after you conclude your business, Lord Potter," said Ragnok. He summoned a goblin and ordered him to escort Harry and his friends to the Weasleys.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were led through a passage to the conference room. Hermione let Ron go in front and walked with Harry. She squeezed his arm softly. Harry turned to look at her.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, smiling brightly. Harry smiled in return.

"You are no longer a common Muggle-born, Hermione," said Harry, smiling "You are the Lady of an Ancient and Noble House. You're rich and have equal status to other Pureblood families. Even the Minister of Magic will have to show you some respect. You have a seat in the Wizengamot. So, do not let anyone walk over you. From now on, I want you to act and behave like a Lady, especially during official gatherings. There are books about social etiquettes in the library. Read it." Harry stared right into Hermione's brown eyes. He could see the effects his words had on her. Hermione's held was held high, her eyes were shining. They came to a stop. "I knew how much you were saddened by not finding a place in this world. I felt the same before. Now you are a Lady, have a status above even Pansy Parkinson, who is only an Heiress of House Parkinson. You can use your family name to make many changes and also get an important position in the Ministry, like you always wanted."

Hermione smiled and wrapped Harry in a fierce hug, which he happily returned. They pulled apart. Hermione stared at Harry and reached up and kissed him on his cheek. She blushed and then walked away. Harry stood in the now empty corridor and touched were she had kissed him. Harry smiled and proceeded after his friends.

Harry entered the room to find himself engulfed in a tight hug by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, Harry, dear, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you," said Harry as she let go of him. Harry looked around and found Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. "It's nice to see you all."

"You look great, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, smiling.

"Thank you. I didn't expect to see you all here. You do know, Ministry is watching your movements," said Harry, worryingly. Mrs. Weasley smiled kindly at him.

"Oh, we were followed all right. But according to our watchers, we are shopping, and now in Gringotts to get some money," said Bill. "The Snatchers entered the Shell Cottage without permission when Charlie arrived last week."

"Yeah, I had to go through a number of tests before they were convinced," said Charlie, chuckling.

"If you have finished with pleasantries, can we move on to the business at hand?" interjected the grumpy goblin. Everyone agreed. "Lord Potter-Black and Lady Dagworth-Granger please move to the back of the group. Weasleys forward, please."

"Lady Dagworth-Granger" asked Arthur, surprised. "Of the great family of potioneers?" Hermione nodded and showed her Lady ring.

"I just found out," she said. All the Weasleys congratulated her.

"Now, to business, please," said the goblin. Arthur Weasley produced his wand and said, "I, Arthur Weasley, Head of House Weasley, hereby relinquish my claim on title of Lord of House Prewitt, so mote it be."

Each of the Weasleys, except Ron repeated the oath. Percy has written a letter to Gringotts and declined the claim on House Prewitt and was happy to hand over to his younger brother as an early birthday gift. Ginny was still a minor.

The Weasleys said their goodbyes and departed. The Golden Trio returned to Ragnok's office. Harry turned to his friends. "Why don't you guys go and check out your house vaults," said Harry. "There must be something that could be useful to us; I need to have a word with Lord Ragnok about you know what." Ron and Hermione agreed and exited the office.

Harry sat down in front of Ragnok and pulled out the box containing the locket. He placed the horcrux on the desk. Ragnok jumped out of his chair and backed away, staring at the locket. "Abomination," snarled the old goblin. He looked so fierce that Harry began to feel afraid. However, the goblin managed to calm down and took his seat. "I'm sorry for my reaction, Lord Potter," he said. "But, this is a thing of evil and despised by goblin race. To divide the soul is a heinous act." Harry nodded understandingly. "You want this to be cleansed, I believe."

"Yes," said Harry. "I was informed that another object of this kind is stored in the Lestrange vault." Ragnok looked sharply at Harry.

"Are you sure about this, Lord Potter?" he asked. "I am," replied Harry confidently.

"It's against the policies of Gringotts to open the vault of an Ancient House without the permission of the Head. If a horcrux is found inside the vault, Gringotts have the right to confiscate the contents."

Harry nodded understandingly. Harry followed Ragnok to the ritual room. They were joined by Ron and Hermione. A couple of goblins dressed in white robes waited for them. Ragnok handed the horcrux to them for cleansing. The locket was placed inside a circle of runes and the goblins began chanting. A black cloud rose from the locket and gave a painful scream and vanished.

Soon a team of goblins entered with a golden cup and showed it to Ragnok. "This is the long lost cup of Helga Hufflepuff, which was found in the Lestrange vault," he said. Ragnok handed the cup to be cleansed using the same ritual. The now cleansed cup was presented to Harry by Ragnok. "I thank you and your friends on behalf of the Goblin Nation, Lord Potter. Here, let me return your family heirloom to you." Harry thanked the old goblin. He also requested Ragnok to delay the confiscation of Lestrange vault lest it warns Voldemort. Ragnok agreed to Harry's request.

They were about to portkey to Potter Manor, when Harry felt like going for a walk in Diagon Alley. "Why don't you guys go home," suggested Harry. "I'm going to Diagon Alley."

"Why?" asked Ron and Hermione together.

"I feel like it," said Harry. "Don't worry, I will be fine." He changed his features and walked away before they could stop him. Ron and Hermione shared a look and portkeyed away.

Harry strolled through Diagon Alley. The usually busy street now seemed almost deserted. Many shops were boarded up and only a few were open for business. The followers of Voldemort threatened shop owners for money and they fled in fear of their lives.

Harry was nearing Madam Malkin's when he saw a commotion. Two young witches were surrounded by a couple of wizards and the nearby shopkeepers looked on curiously. Harry immediately recognized the red haired and blond haired witches. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. Harry considered the situation. Those men were obviously followers of Tom and were arguing with the young ladies. Susan looked furious, while Hannah looked afraid. Harry transfigured his robes into Auror robes and marched forward.

"Miss Bones, Miss Abbott! I'm Auror Milton," said Harry. He turned to the wizards. "What's going on here?" he barked. The men looked startled. Harry had only changed his facial features, but he looked intimidating with his height and strong muscles.

"Nothin' Sir," said one of them. "Just having a friendly chat." Harry stared him down.

"Doesn't look like it," said Harry. He turned Susan and Hannah. "What happened, Ma'am?"

"We just finished shopping at Madam Malkin's, when these men turned up and threated Malkin to hand over her earnings and started to threaten us for money," said Susan, glaring at the petty wizards. Harry focused and spread his magic to sense the wizards' thoughts. They recognized Susan and Hannah and were planning to kidnap them, when Harry arrived. Then, he saw one of them, who stood behind the girls, about to tap something with his wand. Harry immediately recognized the portkey and banished the man into the others.

The Death Eaters sprang into action and Harry found himself on defensive. He erected a blue shield around himself and the girls. _Damn._ He knew this was going to get dirty. He had to get the girls to safety before they called for reinforcements. Harry waited for a second and then banished the barrier, sending the wizards flying. "_Reducto_," Harry's spell destroyed the ribcage of one. He found another aimed his wand at Harry, but found his arm destroyed. Harry turned around and found Susan and Hannah had joined him. He finished the man with another _reducto_.

Harry and Susan fought the death eaters as a team, while Hannah defended them. Susan tripped one with a leg-locking curse and Harry finished it with a slicing hex. Another one tried to attack and Harry erected a shield, effectively blocking the curses. Harry dispelled the shield and Susan followed with an organ-liquefying curse. Harry used all the dark curses he learnt from Black, Eveningshade and Slytherin grimoires. Some surrounded the defenders from all sides. Harry signaled Susan to erect a shield and then placed anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards using _Parseltongue_. Then he created his own blue shield, powered it up using his magic and exploded. It seemed like the wizards have learnt from their earlier experience with Harry's shield and tried to apparate away, only to find trapped. Fear was etched on their faces as Harry banished the shield, knocking them backwards. Harry used his Air Elemental power to increase the force of their movement and used Earth Elemental to make the pavement rock hard. With yells of agony, they lay on the street. Harry pulled the girls behind him and used high powered and smaller version of Fiendfire on the death eaters before they could call for reinforcements.

It seemed Harry was a bit late as another team arrived. Harry sighed. Susan and Hannah were tired and he had to get them to safety. The Death Eaters immediately started firing lethal curses and Harry returned in kind. It was very difficult to fight in the narrow alley. Harry started killing all through bone-breaking, organ-liquefying curses. He was at a disadvantage and needed a distraction. Harry erected a shield and allowed himself to be backed against a wall and used the air elemental to throw the attackers away into Madam Malkin's big shop. He rounded them up and then sliced their bodies in one sweeping motion.

Harry was breathing hard and he looked around and found the charred remains of death eaters scattering the alley. He spied a group of Aurors and Hit Wizards in the distance, making their way towards them. All the shopkeepers seemed to have disappeared. Harry heard Susan sobbing and found her cradling an injured Hannah. She was still breathing.

"Susan, we need to go," said Harry. But Susan continued to sob, hugging her best friend close to her. "Hannah needs medical attention." That caught her attention and she nodded. Harry quickly disabled the wards and threw Hannah over his shoulder and grabbed Susan's hand and apparated them away right as the Aurors arrived on the scene.

Harry appeared at Black Cottage and found Remus and Ted chatting. They looked up to find an exhausted Harry carrying a bloody Hannah and a crying Susan. He placed Hannah on the sofa.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Remus. Harry nodded.

"Where's Andi?" he asked. Ted immediately returned with Andi, with Dora in tow.

"Where are we?" asked Susan.

"Black Cottage," said Harry.

Andromeda noticed Susan reaching for her wand and explained. "I'm Healer Andromeda Tonks. Bellatrix is my sister." Susan smiled apologetically. Andi did a few scans on Hannah. "She'll be fine. Lost some blood, and magical exhaustion." Susan gave her a grateful smile.

"Are you alright, Susan?" asked Dora. Susan gave a huge smile and hugged Dora.

"Auror Tonks!" she exclaimed. Susan was quite familiar with the Metamorph and considered her as a sister. Her Aunt Amelia used to speak highly of the clumsy Auror and was quite fond of her. And then she noticed Remus. "Professor Lupin!"

Remus smiled. "I'm not your Professor anymore, Miss Bones," he said. "Call me Remus."

Andromeda finished healing Hannah and enervated her and gave some Blood replenishing potion and pepper-up potion. "You'll suffer from magical exhaustion for a couple of days, so do not practice magic for a while." Hannah thanked her. "So, what happened?" she asked Harry, who was still in disguise.

"We were attacked by Death Eaters," said Harry. Andromeda raised an elegant eyebrow. Harry sighed. "Oh, alright. Got into a fight with them."

Andromeda smirked. "Trouble finds you wherever you go, Milord," said Andromeda. Harry shrugged. Susan and Hannah stared curiously at him. Harry smirked and blinded everyone for a second. The girls gasped.

"HARRY!"

Susan and Hannah stared at Harry in wonder. The skinny, malnourished, bespectacled boy was gone, in his stead stood a powerful Lord. Harry smiled. "Would you like to stay with us for a couple of days?" asked Harry. The girls looked at each other.

"Thank you, Harry. But we would prefer living at the Bones Manor," said Hannah. Harry agreed.

Susan and Hannah spent some time at the Black Cottage and returned to Bones Manor, escorted by Harry. They appeared outside the wards and walked through the grounds and entered the hall. Hannah hugged Harry warmly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Harry," she said. Harry smiled. Hannah excused herself and retired to her bedroom. Susan called the family elf and ordered a juice for Harry and asked him to wait for her.

Harry moved about the living room of Bones Manor looking at the photographs of Bones family members. "Harry," called Susan. Harry turned around and found that Susan had cleaned up and changed. She looked gorgeous. Her long red hair fell over her shoulders and was petite. Her skirt showed off her shapely legs. Harry was so busy admiring Susan that he never noticed the person who entered and stood beside her.

The woman was tall and intimidating and placed a monocle over an eye. Harry took a step back.

"Madam Bones!" said Harry. "But I thought you were dead."

"Newspapers can be misleading sometimes," said Amelia Bones, former Head of DMLE. She walked towards Harry and stopped in front of him. Harry took her hand and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you again, Lord Potter-Black."

"Thank you," replied Harry. Then they moved into the study and talked for a while. Amelia thanked Harry for saving the girls and they decided to meet the other members of the Great Alliance and form a strong opposition against Voldemort. Before leaving, Harry had to promise not to reveal Amelia's secret.

Harry was shown to the front door of the Manor by Susan. "Thank you for saving us, Harry," she said. "We didn't plan the trip beforehand. Hannah wanted something from Malkin's, so we thought to apparate to the shop and back here. Guess that didn't work." She said, looking embarrassed. Then Susan looked at Harry with reverence. "You really are powerful, Harry. If anyone can defeat You-Know-who it is you. I do not believe in the _Chosen One_ rubbish. If there is one person who can save the wizarding world it's you."

Harry smiled at her. Susan gave him a warm hug. Harry put on his cloak and was about to exit the door, when he felt a pressure on his arm. He turned and found Susan staring at him. She wound her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him sweetly. Harry was too shocked to respond. He eventually returned the kiss. Susan let go of Harry. Her face was the color of her hair. "Thank you." She whispered. Harry gave her an awkward smile and walked slowly out of the door and to edge of wards. He turned around and found Susan watching him. Harry waved and disappeared.

Susan watched the place where Harry disappeared for a minute and returned to entrance hall to find her Aunt waiting for her. Susan blushed furiously. Amelia fixed a stern gaze on her niece. "For how long?" she asked. Susan stared at her feet and said, "I liked Harry from our fifth year."

"Hmm, you do realize, Susie, that you will not be the only witch who will pursue Lord Potter-Black?" asked Amelia. Susan nodded. Amelia softened her features and placed a hand on her niece's shoulder.

"Harry is a good man. He is noble, handsome, wealthy, and powerful and Head of many Ancient and Noble Houses. He may or may not take many wives. If he does, you will be one among them, dear. Only if you like him enough to share him with other women, then I will set up a contract. I don't want you to get hurt, honey," said Amelia putting an arm around her niece. Susan nodded in understanding. Harry had promised Aunt Amelia that he would find time to train Susan and she was looking forward to spend some time with him.

Harry arrived at Potter Manor and was immediately ambushed by his friends. "Harry, where've you been?" asked Hermione. Harry explained everything that happened, except Amelia and Susan's kiss, to his friends. Harry had a pink color on his cheeks when he mentioned Susan. Ron never noticed, but Hermione did.

That night Harry woke up feeling very hot. He opened the windows with a flick of his wrist and tried to go back to sleep. After turning around in bed for some time, he gave up and decided to take a walk through the halls of the Manor. Harry reached the library and found Hermione reading on the sofa.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked softly. Hermione looked up from her book and smiled at him. She moved a bit to make room for Harry to sit.

"Yeah," she replied. "Harry, I was reading _The Tale of Three Brothers_. It's about the Peverell Brothers and the Deathly Hallows. It's a fascinating myth about your ancestors." She looked excited and Harry knew she was going to lecture him about the tale.

"It's not a myth, Hermione," said Harry, looking serious. Hermione sat up and stared at Harry.

"You mean it's true?"

"Yes. I do not know where the wand and stone are, but I do know where you can find the cloak."

Hermione thought hard. She gasped. "Your Invisibility Cloak," she whispered reverently. Harry nodded. "You didn't tell us because you wanted to keep the secret safe?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled and patted his hand. "I can understand." Harry smiled and they lapsed into silence. "Harry, what happened between you and Susan?" Harry blushed. Hermione smirked and lay back on the couch and stared at Harry. He sighed and lay on the couch with her. Hermione immediately cuddled into Harry, who looked surprised, and stared at him expectantly. He told Hermione about their kiss. She looked thoughtful.

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know. Susan's beautiful, but she'll still a friend."

"She kissed you."

"Yes, but I hardly know her. Well, maybe with time, but not now," said Harry, firmly. Hermione smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry absentmindedly stroked her back. Then he felt Hermione link his hand with hers. Harry turned his head and found her eyes closed. Harry smiled and moved her brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was no longer bushy, instead but fell in wavy curls. She looked quite pretty. Then he saw Hermione's eyes were open and was staring at him. They stared into each other's eyes and leant forward for a short kiss. Hermione smiled contentedly at Harry as they pulled apart and they soon slowly fell into a deep sleep. They never noticed the furious Ron, who stood in the shadows. He turned around and stomped into his bedroom and slammed the door. Early in the morning, Minnie popped in and found Harry and Hermione sleeping on the couch. She let out a small squeak. Her Master has found his Lady. The happy elf summoned a blanket and wrapped around the sleeping friends and popped away silently.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does!

Chapter 11

Next morning Harry was woken up by Minnie. He asked the elf to go away and turned around trying to sleep. "Master must wake up," she said shaking Harry's shoulders.

"What?" asked Harry, finally giving up. He stood up and stretched.

"Mr. Weasley is leaving." Minnie grabbed Harry's arm and transported him to the living room and into the midst of a quarrel between Ron and Hermione.

"Nothing happened, Ron," Hermione was saying to a red faced Ron.

"What's going on here?" asked Harry.

Ron glared at Harry. "How could you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"I saw you two last night," said Ron, pointing an accusing finger on Harry and Hermione. Harry was confused until the moment with Hermione came to his mind. He blushed and looked at Hermione, who was avoiding looking at Harry.

"Ron," started Harry. "We just-"Ron held up his hand.

"No, I don't want to hear anything. Both of you went behind my back. You are wealthy, famous. You could have any girls you wish, then why her?" asked Ron glaring hatefully at Harry. Hermione leapt to her feet.

"I'm still here, Ron," said Hermione, heatedly. "I'll kiss anyone I like. I do not need your permission. I'm not your sister."

"Do not pull her into this. Ginny liked Harry forever and you as her best friend knew that and still spend the night with him."

Hermione looked livid. "Ron, I warn you," she said dangerously.

"Ron, this is a matter between the three of us, not a familial matter," said Harry, trying to calm his friend.

Ron rounded on Harry. "As if you know anything about family."

"RON" shouted Hermione. Harry looked as if Ron slapped him.

"Ron, I, I never," began Harry.

"You have no idea how I feel," shouted Ron. "My sister is at Hogwarts, she hasn't sent a letter home in weeks. My brothers have left their jobs and are in hiding. My parents are constantly worrying about their children, and here I am trailing after you to help you end the war." Ron closed the distance and stared right into Harry's eyes. "You pay me back by taking Hermione away from me."

"I'm not your property, Ron and never will be," hissed Hermione, her face was hard as she glared at Ron.

"Enough, both of you," said Harry. He turned to Ron. "We did kiss last night, Ron. It was our first time. We never went behind you, mate. Hermione and I haven't yet discussed the matter between us. It kind of happened. But I admit I do like Hermione as more than a friend. We may or may not have a future together, but you will be my best mate. I will never trade our friendship for anything." Ron looked uncomfortable. Harry looked at Hermione. Her eyes were shining and there was a small smile on her face. Ron noticed this and the tip of his ears began to turn red, but he controlled himself.

"Ron," said Hermione, softly. Ron looked between his friends and then turned and grabbed his trunk. He started to walk towards the entrance hall.

"Ron," called Harry. Ron stopped and looked at Harry. "I need some time alone. Dobby."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Can you take me to Shell Cottage?" asked Ron. Dobby looked at Harry. Hermione was crying softly. Harry and Ron stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Harry looked at Dobby and nodded tightly. Dobby took Ron's hand and disappeared. Hermione broke into tears and ran to her room and shut herself in.

Harry decided not to go after Hermione. He apparated to his bedroom changed and went for a walk around the garden, thinking about Ron. Harry reached the Quidditch pitch and realized that he had not flown in a long time. He summoned the Firebolt and flew around the pitch. It was exhilarating. Harry missed flying. He felt better as he rode the broom at breakneck speed. Harry forgot his worries. Harry slowed down and flew lazily around the grounds of the Manor. Then he noticed he was not alone.

"Hedwig," said Harry, happily. Hedwig flew beside Harry and landed on his shoulder and started to nibble his ear. "I missed you, girl." Hedwig chirped and took off. Harry smiled and followed her. They flew around the grounds until afternoon, when Harry began to feel hungry.

Harry sat at the dining table and then remembered Hermione. "Minnie." The elf appeared. "Where's Hermione?" Minnie looked sad.

"Miss Granger is in her room, crying all day."

"Did she eat anything?"

Minnie nodded. "Alright," said Harry and started on his dinner.

Shell Cottage.

Ron Weasley sat on the rock, staring across the sea, pondering over the conversation he had with Bill. He was disappointed at Ron for abandoning Harry and Hermione. It's been a couple of hours since he left his friends. Now, Ron felt guilty. He shouldn't have left his friends or said those hateful things to Harry.

Ron felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Bill standing behind him. He sat down beside Ron and looked at him. "I'm sorry I shouted at you, Ron."

"You're right. I shouldn't have left." Ron sighed. "But I couldn't-"

"I know" said Bill, putting an arm around his brother's shoulders. Ron looked miserable. "Do you want to go back to your friends?"

Ron shook his head. "Not yet. Can I stay here for a couple of days?"

Bill nodded.

Potter Manor

Evening

Harry was thinking about Ron when he heard his bedroom door open and then close silently. Hermione walked across the room and joined Harry on his bed. She curled into Harry's chest. He wrapped his arms around her petite body. They stayed like that for some time enjoying each other's company. Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Hermione nodded onto his neck, but didn't answer. The silence was broken by a beep from Harry's phone. It was a voice message from Ron. Harry glanced at Hermione and opened his phone.

"_Harry… I'm sorry. I never meant to say those words. It just happened. Hermione, if you are listening, I'm sorry. You are nobody's possession. You're a remarkable person. I had a long talk with Bill and he put me right. I need some time away from you both. But when we meet again I will never let you down, Harry, I promise._"

Hermione had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "Prat". Harry laughed.

Two Days later

Harry and Hermione, tired from their vigorous training, decided to take a trip to Australia to meet the Grangers. Harry had talked Hermione out of erasing her parents' memories. They decided to move to Sydney for a while, under different names. Harry woke up to find Hermione sleeping next to him. Her eyes were half open and she was watching Harry sleep. Hermione smiled brightly.

"Good Morning." Harry smiled back.

"Good Morning." He pulled Hermione in for a kiss. They kissed lazily for a couple of minutes.

"It's time, Harry", said Hermione. Harry nodded.

Soon, Harry and Hermione were ready. Both were dressed in muggle clothes. Their bags were put in the trunk of the _Ferrari F60_ and they climbed in. Harry was driving. The engine roared to life. Harry pulled on his sunglasses and glanced at Hermione, who was looking a bit apprehensive. "What?"

"Why can't we fly on a plane?"

Harry sighed. It was his idea to fly all the way to Sydney in his car.

"Because it's more fun?" said Harry with a grin. Hermione huffed and put on the seat belt. Harry kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, Mione. It will be great." He put the Ferrari into gear and they were off.

Half an hour later:

They were flying over the clouds. The air conditioning and the music player was in full blast. Hermione was deeply immersed in a book. Harry loved the look of concentration on her face. It was the same when they kissed. Harry changed the drive into auto cruise and turned his attention to his girlfriend. Hermione had moved the seat backward and was lying down. Her feet were bare. The tight jeans fit snugly on her. She had removed her jacket. Harry reached up and plucked the book from her hands. "Harry!" Before Hermione had a chance to complain, Harry's lips were on hers, silencing her. She returned the kiss. The kissing soon turned passionate and Harry was about to move his hands under Hermione's T-shirt, when the radar began beep. Cursing, Harry pulled away from Hermione and took control of the car. Several dots were seen on the radar, approaching the car.

"Harry, what is it?" asked Hermione.

"Death Eaters," Harry answered grimly.

BHAM!

"They are firing at us," shrieked Hermione.

"I know," said Harry calmly.

Hermione stared at Harry. "You knew they would follow us." She stated.

"Maybe," said Harry cheekily.

Harry activated the outside cameras and focused them on the Death Eaters. They were wearing masks, but the Black Ring identified Bellatrix amongst them.

Harry dipped the car low and the wizards followed, still firing the all curses in their repertoire. They were flying close to the ground now, over a forest.

"Harry, can the car endure more curses?" asked Hermione.

"We'll find out soon," he replied. "We'll get through this, Mione"

Bellatrix Lestrange was on a mission. Capture the Boy-who-lived, the single obstacle in her Master's rise to power. She proudly accepted her master's orders. Her master would be victorious today. Bellatrix's job was simple; bring the boy to the lord. But, the flying muggle thing was proving to be a hindrance. She had used all the dark curses she knew, but to no avail. No, nothing shall discourage Bella today; she'll make sure her master's wishes are fulfilled.

"FIENDFYRE!" Bellatrix shouted. With glee she watched as the muggle contraption catch fire and two people jump down. She immediately recognized the boy and the mudblood. She dived into the trees followed by the other wizards. They landed and immediately cast anti-apparition wards.

Bellatrix laughed maniacally. "I got you now, boy."

Harry and Hermione watched as the flaming car flew away from the forest. The Fiendfyre, known as destructive fire, would have destroyed the whole forest. They felt wards being cast. Hermione held onto Harry. They could hear the wizards searching for them.

"Alright, I'm going to take out the Death Eaters. Disillusion yourself and hide. Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine," said Harry, quietly. Hermione nodded.

Harry disillusioned himself and moved quietly behind his first prey and with a quick movement broke his neck. Then he placed a curse he found in the Eveningshade grimoire witch turns the cursed person into a walking zombie. It was the first time Harry tried it and was satisfied to see that it worked. Harry sent the cursed death eater on his way. In the same manner, he took out the reaming death eaters, except Bellatrix, and placed the same curse on them. He watched as the zombies walked around aimlessly. Harry grinned. He walked towards Bellatrix, dispelling all the charms on him.

Bellatrix glared at Harry, who simply smiled and greeted her warmly, but there was dangerous gleam in his green eyes. The dead wizards soon came her side. Bella licked her lips and looked appraisingly at Harry. "Mm, the little boy has grown," she said, giggling. "Ooh, I'm going to have fun with you."

Harry stared hard at her. "No Bella. Not even your half-blood master can lay a curse on me," he said quietly. Bella screamed, "_Crucio_". But nothing happened. Harry smirked. She repeatedly tried to curse Harry, who stood calmly, his wand held limply by his side. He watched as the crazed witch grew more frantic and with an ear splitting scream, she threw her wand and launched at Harry, only to be repelled and sent to the ground. Bella quickly got up and once again tried to attack Harry.

Harry held up his hand. "Stop," he commanded. Bella felt her magic stop her, she couldn't move. She glared at Harry in hatred. He lifted his arm and his Lord Black ring appeared. Bella flinched.

"You cannot harm me Bella, I am your Lord," said Harry, his face was a mask of stone. His magic was flaring. Finally, he had a chance to take revenge for Sirius, but he had made a promise to Narcissa.

"I shall not bow to you," shouted Bellatrix. She turned to the other Death Eaters. "Kill him". Harry waved his hand and they all fell down like puppets around her. Bella stared at Harry in shock.

Harry touched his forefinger on the Black ring and infused his magic and stared at Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix Black, now thou answer to your Lord Black," commanded Harry. He watched as her eyes glazed over. "Summon your husband through the mark." Bella pulled up her sleeve and pressed her wand on the mark. Harry disillusioned and waited for Rudolphus Lestrange. He didn't have to wait long. The Lestrange brothers arrived beside Bella. Before they could move an inch they were disarmed and were tied together with ropes. Harry reappeared.

"Potter!"

It was then the brothers noticed the corpses of their fellow death eaters. They realized they were in trouble.

"Bella," shouted Rudolphus. "Capture him."

"Bella, do you remember the ribbon your dad made for you?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes, my Lord." She whispered. Harry turned to the Lestrange brothers, who were staring at Bella, shocked. Harry smiled evilly. They suddenly realized what was going to happen and wriggled around trying to reach their mark. Harry pointed his finger on the wizards who were still trying to break free. "Show me."

Bella pointed her wand at the brothers and made a sweeping movement, immediately beheading the Lestrange brothers. Harry stunned Bella and tied her up. He waited for a couple of minutes to make sure there were no more arrivals.

Satisfied, Harry gestured Hermione to join him.

Hermione walked over to Harry and stared at Bellatrix.

"What are we going to do with her?" she asked.

"I'm taking her to a safe place," said Harry. "Then we are flying to Sydney."

Harry took out his phone and send a message. He summoned Dobby and asked him to bring Harry's Grandfather's old camera. Dobby took a photograph of Harry incinerating the dead bodies and soon returned with the developed moving photograph. Harry enlarged it to the size of a wall and wrote a letter and made it into a Howler and gave some instructions to Dobby to deliver them.

Hermione merely raised an amused eyebrow at him. Harry smiled cheekily. They heard a noise behind them and turned around to find Harry's car parked in the clearing. Hermione stared.

"Not even the Fiendfyre can destroy my car," said Harry, proudly. "You take the car, I'll join you soon."

Hermione kissed Harry, climbed into the car and took to the sky. Harry turned to the unconscious Bellatrix. He wanted to hurt her. Kill her, even. But he reigned in his anger, pulled the older witch on his shoulder and apparated to Black Manor.

Narcissa sat beside her husband at the meeting called by the Dark Lord. Earlier, he had received intelligence regarding Harry Potter's whereabouts and has send Bellatrix and a couple of other followers to investigate. They were waiting for Bella's message.

Voldemort was sure Bellatrix would bring Potter boy before him. The Lestrange brothers just left to assist Bella. There was a bang and Voldemort and his minions turned to find a moving photograph adorning the length of the wall. It showed the corpses of the dark wizards being incinerated by Harry. A Howler appeared in the room and Harry's baritone voice emerged.

_Hello there, Tommy boy,_

_As you have witnessed, I have killed your most trusted followers and burned their bodies to ashes. Oh, your dear Bella is just alive. I have a personal score to settle with her and she will soon join her husband in hell._

_You have my deepest condolences Tom._

_Signed_

_Lord Hadrian James Potter Black._

At the utterance of the name, there was a magical backlash and the occupants of the room were thrown back to the walls. They scrambled to their feet and saw the powerful Lord Potter Black standing in the middle of the room. His expensive robes were swirling around him. Emerald eyes were flashing dangerously.

The Death Eaters moved away from the apparition.

"We'll meet soon, Tom," said Harry and faded into nothing.

There was a silence. Voldemort roared in anger and destroyed the wall showing the offending photograph, while his followers left the room to escape from their Master's fury.

The Malfoys reached the safety of their personal wing. Narcissa turned to Lucius. "Lucius, Bella. We need to save her. Please, request the Dark Lord to bring her back. Please." Lucius grasped his wife's hand. "I'm sorry, Cissy. Bella made a mistake and she must suffer,' he said and walked away. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Draco.

"Draco, promise me you will not face Potter alone, promise me you will not take part in any raids. See what happened to your aunt and uncles. I do not want to lose you, my darling," said Narcissa sobbing. Draco was shocked. He had never seen his mother like this. He pulled away from his mother and kissed her on the cheek and retired to his room. He had a lot to think about.

Narcissa was lying on the bed when she felt her Black ring heat up and heard Harry's voice in head. "_I have Bella. Come to Black Manor immediately. Andi will be here soon_." Narcissa felt relief wash over her.

Harry placed Bellatrix on the bed in the bedroom prepared by Marius, the Black Head Elf. He went to his study, had a goblet of Firewiskey and summoned Andromeda.

"What is it Harry?" she asked. Harry led Andromeda to the room in which Bella was placed. Andromeda entered and stopped dead. Her expression turned from surprise to shock.

"What is she doing here?" asked Andromeda, coldly. Harry explained everything. Andromeda listened calmly.

"What am I supposed to do with her?"

"That's for you and Narcissa to decide. If I had my way, I would have killed her over and over in the most painful ways imaginable for what she did to me," said Harry, his eyes were blazing; his breathing was hard, hands twitching. "Your sister took Sirius away from me. I hate being Lord Black now. She is family after all." He said through gritted teeth. Andromeda recognized the symptoms and pulled Harry into a warm hug and ran a hand through his hair calming Harry down. Harry resisted at first, and then he sank into the comfortable arms. Andi held Harry until he calmed down. They slowly broke up.

"I'm sorry," said Harry. Andromeda put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"You are going through tough times, Harry. It's alright I'm glad to help," she said smiling brightly.

"Thanks Andi," said Harry. Then he grinned cheekily. "Besides being hugged by a beautiful woman, how can I complain." Andromeda laughed and ruffled his hair. They heard approaching footsteps.

"Come in, Cissy," said Harry. Andromeda's smiling face transformed into a stony mask at the sight of her younger sister. There was an awkward moment.

"Alright, I'm leaving for a vacation," said Harry. "No idea when I will return. I have kept my word, Cissy. But if Bellatrix finds her way back to her master, I will not hesitate to kill her." Narcissa nodded. Harry handed her a small package. "Just tap and say my name into it."

Harry walked over to Bella and lifted up the left sleeve of her robes revealing the Dark Mark. Andromeda recoiled and glared at the mark. Harry pointed his wand at the mark and started chanting in Parseltounge. Andromeda and Narcissa watched in awe as Harry removed the mark. Bellatrix started screaming and twitching, but Harry continued with the ritual until the mark faded. Bella fell limp. Andromeda immediately checked on her sister.

Harry smiled at the Black sisters and disappeared.

Hermione had put the car in auto cruise and was reading when Harry appeared beside her. "Harry". She gave him a welcome hug. "Where's Bellatrix?"

"In the capable hands of her sisters," said Harry as he pulled the seat backward and lied down. Hermione abandoned her book and climbed on top of Harry and cuddled into him. Harry smirked and kissed her slowly as they made their way to Australia.


	12. Restructuring

Hello guys. I'm sorry. This is not an update. I am confused about how to continue with the story. So I'm restructuring the story to a better one. Please check my profile. Please support me by reading the improved version. Thank You!


End file.
